A Second Chance
by Leofangirl
Summary: Percy has kept his secret well for 7 years, but when Hecate comes, giving him a second chance will he be able to fix his mistakes and possibly learn some magic along the way. Set after BoO and during Harry's third year. Sorry the summary is bad, please still read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT** **I have changed the backstory. Long story short Percy and Harry are brothers, and they grew up together at the Dursleys Percy (for obvious reasons) will no longer be accepted into any school in England so he is sent off to Yancy and then goes to camp year round. On the other hand Harry gets really depressed and commits suicide in his 5th year Voldemort wins yadda yadda yadda *yawns*. Well that's over with. On with the story!**

 **Percy's POV**

I wake up to hear Leo rapping away on the door. Sluggishly I get up and heroically trip on one of the shirts I have left on the floor. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and open the door.

"What?" I ask Leo.

"Chiron wants to see you" He says quickly and then, while on fire runs off screaming something along the lines of "Supersized McShizzle Out". After changing into some nicer-ish clothes I drag myself op to the big house and ask Chiron why he had to wake me up so early.

"I have received news from the gods that one of them wants to see you" he says, obviously a little, note the sarcasm, annoyed with how long it took me to arrive "they say that one of them wants to meet you in the woods, and you better hurry, I don't know who it is" With this warning I jump up and run off to go see who wishes to bask in my inexplicable presence (Annabeth would be so proud of my wording and grammering right now I mean look at that word. Inexplicable that just is so long, I mean like 5 whole syllables!).

When I arrived at the clearing Lady Hecate was waiting. She approached and said, "I know that this might be a touchy subject for you, but I am here to talk to you about your brother" How does she know? I haven't even told Annabeth about him, so how did she… Unless, he must have done something important.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly.

The only reply I got was "Sit down and we will talk", and since she might hold Harry's fate in her hands I did the reasonable thing and sat down on one of the two seats she had conjured. "Percy, this might not make very much sense now, but I need to inform you of some things. First of all, your brother has died"

"What!" I exclaim. Like seriously lady you just come here and tell me that my brother just died?

"Yes, I cannot tell you the circumstances in which he passed, but I am giving you the opportunity to go back in time and save him from this fate."

Well durr yeah I think before then thinking of Annabeth. This memory starts to trigger one of my post Tartarus flashbacks. I quickly snap out of it before Hecate can notice. I don't need her sympathy.

"Well um, yeah… but what about Annabeth?"

"Do not worry about her Percy, you will return to this time as if none of your mission ever happened." I am debating whether to ask if there is anything to help me when Hecate says "Also the device you will be using to travel back in time will be enchanted to show you whatever she is doing when you grasp it in your hand." I am about to thank her when she continues "I will also make you look younger and send you to Europe before you go back. I'm sorry that I can do nothing for your scars or you nightmares, but thank you for taking on this task for me." Hecate waves her hand over me and I start to feel my body shrink. Note to self, Becoming younger hurts, a lot. Wonder why the fountain of youth is in those 'legends' if it hurts so much. Once the inexplicable pain (look at me using my fancy words again) stops I look up to see that Hecate just got a lot taller… or did I just get shorter, It's a very difficult philosophy question. Anyways we teleported to Private drive, man how much I hate this place, and Hecate gave some sort of pendant, after winding it up. I felt a strange sensation and then she was gone.

When I knocked on the door It was answered by Uncle Vernon. He frowned, looking at me for a second then asked "Who are you, some boy scout with cookies? We don't want em' kid now scram."

"I'm offended that you don't recognise me, what has it been, like two years?" he looks at me for a few minutes and then a lightbulb flickers slowly to life in that tiny little brain of his. Realization dawns in his eyes and, quicker than I expected his pudgy body darts forwards and snatches me, putting a hand over my mouth somewhere along the lines of dragging me inside. As he pulls me up the stairs to Dudley's old room he yells to aunt Petunia, asking her for a little help upstairs.

She walks into the hallway and with that screechy voice of hers says "Dear, what are you doing?" Vernon grunts out something along the lines of this is him, and trying to lock him up with the other one. She looks confused for a moment, then with her infinitely larger brain, note more sarcasm, figures out that it's me. Quickly she grabs a key from a nearby hook on the wall, opens up the door and they throw me inside. Harry is sitting on his bed, reading from some book whose title I can't read. He looks up at the ruckus and sees me on the floor. He recognises me instantly, because he actually had the capability of looking at me *cough* *cough* Uncle Vernon *cough* *cough* Petunia.

"Percy?" he questions.

"In the flesh"I answer thanking the gods that someone has the capability to be kind in this house. I go sit down next to him on his bed and try to figure out what his book is about.

He looks up and says "Percy, do you know about magic?"

"No"

"I need to show you something." He picks up the book and reads the cover to me. It says _history of magic year three_.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, wondering if my brother has lost it completely.

"Percy, we are wizards and I go to a a school for wizards, called Hogwarts." I am seriously doubting his sanity now."When we were younger we defeated the dark lord Voldemort." A small giggle escapes my clenches lips, but thankfully Harry doesn't notice. This makes my brother just as sane as me, the kid who wakes up screaming every night from his freaking PTSD. I look at him a little worried. Then I see the owl. It is locked in it's cage and there are piles of letters in front of it, probably for mail purposes. Poor thing I think and then I reach for Riptide to cut open the lock. Then I remember that Harry is there and I take out a paper clip instead. I set to setting the owl free (he hee that sounds funny. Set to setting).

 **Harry's POV**

It's so great to see Percy again, but it seems like he doesn't completely believe me about us wizards, but he's making an effort to get Hedwig out of her cage, so he can't have changed too much, right?

Once hedwig escaped with a letter to Ron and a letter to Hermione asking for some way to get us out of here, Percy sat down on the bed again, and asked me why the owl was locked up and I said that Uncle Vernon had her locked up so I couldn't reach my friends from school. Percy asked to know more about Hogwarts, he said that with a chuckle that I decided to ignore.

I told him that Hogwarts was a school for witchcraft and wizardry that I had gone to for the past two years. I also told him about Hermione and Ron. He screwed up his face at some of the things I mentioned, like Hogsmeade and Dumbledore, wonder why. Eventually we fell asleep from sheer tiredness at around 1:34 in the morning, according to Dudley's old very broken clock. I think that it's around an hour slow, but I been in here so long that I don't know.

 **Percy's POV**

We woke up to a sharp rapping on the window. A kid with red hair and freckles was leaning out of a floating car and tapping on the window. I shook Harry awake and pointed to the window. His face lit up and he ran over to open it. The boy leaned inside and asked Harry where his 'trunk' was. He told them that it was locked in the cupboard inside and that it was locked. The boy only seemed to notice me now and gave me a questionable look.

"Hi, I'm Percy" I say. He looks at funny for a second and there remembers his manners (I seem to be getting a lot of funny looks today).

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's friend." Two identical boys then get out of the car and set to picking the lock on the door. I pick up Hedwig's cage and throw in the back of the floating car, best to do this while we're waiting.

The twins (as I'm assuming) unlock the door and sprint down the stairs saying something about this 'magic' that Harry has been talking about. I am seriously considering the thought that Hecate made this all up, just to get me to go in an asylum. But nevertheless they came back up with this trunk, I now know why it's called that, the thing is we all got into the car and took off for the um... Wherever we are going, I heard someone say burrow, but no sensible human being would live in a burrow, I hope…

 **AN: This is my first story, no flames please, but constructive critisim is always welcome! Will explain more in the next chapter. Also no one at Hogwarts is a demigod, sorry but that idea is just too confusing for me now.**

 **Leofangirl out! *fireworks go off in distance and one hits Leofangirl in head***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *random child runs onto stage* welcome ladies and gentlemen to another episode of Percy's and Harry's messed up lives! Today we will be showing you Pe- *clamps hands over child's mouth* ok, that's enough for you, on with the shoe uh actually show!**

 **Harry's POV**

Were going to the burrow. I had finally escaped from that terrible place and now was going to one of my favorite places in the world. As we drove everyone slowly fell asleep, except of course George, who was driving.

We were woken up by a scream coming from my twin brother. It was guttural and my throat hurt just hearing it. I meant over to wake him, and instead got a fist to the face. Eventually he stopped screaming and woke up.

"What?" He asked, seeing our looks.

"Dude," George said.

Fred continued his sentence, "You were just screaming loud enough that George here had to go a few kilometers higher just so that the muggles wouldn't hear you".

The blood drained from Percy's face and he warily asked "um, exactly how high up are we?" He looked terrified.

"About 20 kilometers" George said after checking one of the gadgets that were taped to the dashboard. If it was possible Percy got even paler.

"Can we go down a little?" He asked, gripping the armrest so tightly his knuckles went completely white. George was obviously a little scared by his reaction and slowly lowered the car until it was floating much closer to the ground. Percy relaxed a little and gripped the amulet he had around his neck. Wait, was that a time Turner? Anyway he seemed to relax and settled I to a more comfortable position and drifting into unconscious again. We decided that Ron would watch him until he had to go to sleep, and then he would wake me up. I followed his example and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Ron's POV**

Ok the new kid is creepy, first he has all these scars and then he just starts screaming in his sleep also he is scared of being 20 km up. Weird. Just plain weird. Well anyways I had decided to watch him sleep, that sounds weird, so that I could try and figure out what his strange amulet is. Knowing that Harry wouldn't like me snooping on his new friend I waited until he was safely asleep and then pulled the amulet out of the boys hands. It wasn't an amulet though, it was a time Turner and when I grabbed it I saw a pretty, I mean almost as pretty as Hermione, girl with blond locks and grey eyes you could get lost in and an older version of Percy. They were sitting in a field,

making out in the grass, ugh anyone heard of privacy. I unclench my hand from the time Turner, just in time to get my face rudely pushed away. I glare down at a now very awake and seriously ticked off Percy.

"Personal space" he demands.

I stick out my tongue very maturely and say "well excuse you for pushing my favorite face." He rolls his eyes and asks if we can just be friends. So we sit in the car, awkward silence spanning the gap between us until I slowly fall asleep like so many before me. _

When we awoke I sat up to see us floating straight to my home. Percy seemed to have stayed up the entire time, note the bags under his eyes, he looked at the house apprehensively, as if it was about to fall over or something. We all snuck inside only to be faced with a very angry pair of parents. Mom looked angry for a moment, then seemed to see Percy and Harry behind us and her expression softened.

"We will talk about this in the morning. But now you need to go to bed." She looked tired too, as if she had been up all night as well.

"But"

"We"

"Want"

"Get to know"

"Percy better" the twins said in rapid succession.

" Fine" she retorted and sent us upstairs.

 **Percy's POV**

I was the last one up. It seems that everyone else left me to navigate this crazy place alone. Well I should probably go downstairs. The covers are so warm. I accidentally clutch my amulet in my hand and hear Annabeth warning me that there might be blue cookies downstairs. I warily get up, still in my clothes, because someone *cough* *cough* Hecate *cough* wouldn't give me enough time to pack. Manie I am crazy. I am in a burrow that is slightly larger than the big house. And the big house is BIG. Ugh anyways I drag myself downstairs, towards the smell of pancakes. When I reach the kitchen I see my twin, the other twins who are named George and Fred oh and Ginny. Ron is also there, sitting next to a new girl, who I am guessing to be Hermione. She looks smart, like Annabeth.

"Um, hi" I say, hoping that Harry was kind enough to save me the introduction, thankfully he did.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she said sticking out her hand to shake. I shook it, and she started talking about this Hogwarts everyone else is talking about. I was unprepared for Mrs Weasley to walk into the room with a stick pointed into the air. Then I saw the floating plates. They looked sorta like arai, and the harder I look, the more they look like them, the ones who almost separated Annabeth and I. As I slip farther into the flashback I can murmur one word, help.

 **Oooh Cliffy! Sorry, can't help it *evil grin* maybe i can, but I want to :) thanks for reading Bieee!**

 **Oh and a big thank you to ToSeeDisneyInDream for reviewing on my story**

 **You know whats comming say it with me; OUT! *crickets chirp* oh well anyways. Bie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoi friends! I am back! *Rains blue cookies* (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) also Raxacoricofallapatorius,(I hope I spelled that right, If I didn't, sorry.) I'm sorry that I was repeating things from earlier books. Just trying to add in Percy's fear of flight. It may or may not be important later on. Thanks for noticing tho, on with the shoe!**

 **Harry's POV**

Percy is staring at the plates, weird. Honestly though, he looks like he wants to kill them. I mean, what did the plates even do to him? Then he starts to look nauseous. He then falls on the floor, slightly shuddering. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione rush over to help him, but Ron and I hesitate. Percy delivers a good right sock to Mrs. Weasley's face, this is new, he looks experienced and that makes me worry about what happened during the time he disappeared. Last night he wouldn't tell me, but maybe after diagon alley he'll spill.

"Stupefy" Mrs Weasley commands, trying to contain his flailing limbs. It takes her three tries, but eventually he goes still. We all work to bring him upstairs, when did he get so heavy. Once we lay him down in his bed Mrs Weasley undoes the spell, but he stays still. We go back down to breakfast and sit to discuss what just happened.

"What was that!" Hermione demands. She had already asked me where he had been for the first few years of school. When I had replied that he had gone to a private school in America and then disappeared for two years. She had started preparing interrogation methods to make him spill.(like a literal list) Well, I guess she won't be needing them now.

Mrs Weasley looks a little concerned about my brother. Okay a lot.

"Harry dear, would you go retrieve your brother? He should be awake now." I stood up and wandered upstairs.

 **Percy's POV**

Well great. I had another flashback. Darn you Tartarus! I must have been screaming, as my throat is raw. Hmm, I think there was some water on the bedside table…. Ever since I had put on that amulet Annabeth had started talking in my head. It was weird, but in a comforting way.

"Don't you dare" she chided me, "your brother is in this house, along with lots of other people" she continues " if my theory is correct, then he is not a demigod like you" I ignore her and continue to slowly move the cup towards me. When it reaches the end of the table I slowly lift a mouthful of water, holding it just above the bed sheets. My brother chooses the best time to come and get me, and walks in. Shoot. I drop the water and hope that he didn't see it, and unfortunately Fortuna choose to ignore my pleas, or Nike just hates me.

"Why was there floating water?" Harry asks. He sounds kind of excited, kind of worried, and a little scared. Hmm.

"Uh.." I try to think of an excuse, then try, pretty much the most risky plan "I dunno, maybe some of that 'magic' you mentioned earlier." I have to physically restrain myself from making finger quotes in the air.

His face immediately lights up like a child receiving a birthday gift that he really likes. More joyfully this time he says "time to go to diagon alley" he says.

I get up, and as we walk downstairs Harry starts to explain 'floo powder' to me. Floo powder is a way that you transport people through fireplaces (weird) and that you have to say where you want to go very very clearly. When we got downstairs the Weasleys were waiting for us at the fireplace. We flooed, which was weird and raised my belief in this 'magic' I mean not many people can fake teleportation. When we reached this diagon alley place (thankfully everyone arrived safely) and went to 'Gringotts' it was a large Greek building ( bow down to the gods wizards!) Ha ha just kidding. As we walked inside I noticed a sign. As I struggled to read it Harry sighed and read;

 _Enter stranger, but take heed._

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _for those who seek, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in return_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Creepy. And cool. Very cool. We wander inside, only to be met by a goblin.

"Harry" I ask. "Am I the only one seeing the goblin?" He leads us to the counter, ok good I'm not the only one seeing things. Phew.

"Which vaults will you be withdrawing from today?" He then takes a look at me and seems to recognise me "Percy Potter?" He asks. I nod. He passes me a ticket like thing over the table. "Lady H's orders" he murmurs then cheerfully continues, leading us to a cave on the side of the wall.

We walk up to a cart and climb in. Once are secure the cart takes off at breakneck speed and Ron leans over the side of the cart like a pro. The cart continues and poor Ron's breakfast is lost to the dark cavern beneath us. Heh hope it lands on Archanes head. Suits her right. As I am lost in my thoughts the cart stops and we all get out. Mrs Weasley takes out a key and walks to the door. The goblin opens it and Mrs Weasley quickly walks in and takes enough cash for the school year. She hastily shuts the vault door.

We set off again to the Potter vault. As we fly by I see a burst of flame that looks suspiciously like dragon fire. Leo would love it here, secret passages that you go down in fancy cars, fast enough to break a rock With the occasional dragon to boot of course. When we get to the 'Potter Vault' (sounds important doesn't it) Harry and I get out and Harry gives the goblin a key. He opens the door and I am astonished to see mountains of little coins. Gold coins. Harry stuffs two bags to the brim, which may I say was strange because the bags seemed to have no bottom. But then again when do things make some kind of sense in my quite messed up life.

We walked outside and Mrs Weasley directed us to Flourish and Blotts, the book store. Long story short we got books, and nothing was lit on fire. Ok maybe one book got wet, but it scared me! We then went to the potions shop. There were skulls and cool things there too. Potions looks fun. Harry said it's boring but, it will be fun.

As we walked I tried to decipher the note that the goblin had given me. Harry eventually got bored if my antisocial, note reading and read it out loud to me.

"Eeylops owl emporium. Special order 665532" hmm he breathed, deciding that we should go there next.

 **Sorry that took so long *hides* hope you like it. Tried to make it extra long to make up for the lateness. Bie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not deeaaaadddd! Well I hope I'm not *Valerie flies in* no get out! *Starts to drag Leofangirl away* So good at subtitle Magnus Chase references. :3**

 **On with the shoe.**

 **Hermione's POV**

Somehow Percy got this slip of paper at Gringotts. I don't know I wasn't there okay! Anyways it's for a 'special order' at Eyclopses owl emporium and we're taking a little detour to the owl shop to pick it up.

"Why can't we just all ride in a car." Percy complains. For someone so athletic looking he is very lazy.

"Have you ever rode in a car?" Mr Weasley asks enthusiastically. Percy nods slowly, probably a little confused about why. He is saved as we all walk into the owl shop.

"Hi what can I help you with today?" The lady at the counter asks. She looks bored. Percy silently pushes the note across the table. Really slowly though. I can see Ron's fingers twitching as he restrains himself from reaching out and slapping the note into the lady's hand. He drags his hand away again this time even slower, if that's possible. The lady reads the note and hurries off into the back.

When she returns she is holding a tank with a cover over it. When she puts it on the counter he slides it over to himself and whips off the cover. Inside there is a little tiny…

Goldfish. A goldfish. We are at an owl store for Merlin's sake! Give him a bird or something. Also a goldfish. If it had to be a fish couldn't it be a little more interesting? Ugh whatever it might not even be able to come to Hogwarts with him.

Percy looks at the goldfish for a second then says "I shall name him Smaller Bob" and walks out of the store like he owns the place.

When we finished with our shopping we flooed home. Okay, interrogation time.

Harry started out with the first question after we had safely locked ourselves in the closet. " Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, playing the innocence card.

"Mate, when you disappeared off the map for three whole years" Ron tells him.

"Uhh… at my uh.. summer camp"

"And what about the school years," Harry asked "no school there that you could have gotten into could have been free."

"Uh.. my summer camp instructor, Chi- Mr Brunner funded my school, because he uh… thought I was a good student."

Harry sends him a disbelieving look, guess he wasn't that well behaved in school. "Uh Percy" I say "what was the name of your summer camp?" Sometimes I really wish wizards had the internet.

"Delphi institute for disabled children" he said it like a repeated lie they he had been forced to recite. "I need to go check on smaller Bob" he politely excused himself.

"What do you think?" Ron asks.

"He slipped up on most of the answers. Definitely lying." I reply. "I wish that you had a computer so I could look up this institute."

"We could ask my mum to go to the library" Ron commented.

"But tomorrow we're leaving for Hogwarts" I say.

Harry starts to say something, but Mrs Weasley walked in and said "time for bed" we all went upstairs.

 **Percy's POV**

When I walked in to check on smaller Bob I saw that he had begun swimming in circles while waiting for me to return. _Hello_ he said, flashing in and out of skeleton sea serpent form. "Hi" I replied. He swims over to me, or at least as close as he can, considering that he is still in his tank and I am trying to lock this door. I eventually give up and push the nearest armchair over to hold it in place. I then float him over to me in a little ball of water. He nuzzles me affectionately and we sit there, enjoying each other's comforting presence.

That is until Harry and Ron stara rapping away on the door. I sigh then get up and drag the chair back to it's spot. I put smaller Bob in his tank and open the door.

"Time for bed" Harry states. Ughhh. Don't wanna go to bed. Bit I go to bed anyways. And for once in the last few weeks I sleep in peace

"Wake up!" I open my eyes blearily, blinking out the sleep.

"Unngh do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes we're going to Hogwarts today" Harry seems excited.

When we are all packed I run downstairs with Harry. Now for a moment if judging people by their expressions. Ron: sleepy, Hermione: impatient, Mrs Weasley: excited,like really excited, twins: uhh… dunno excited I think, but also kind of crazy, Harry seems content, Mr Weasley is um.. I think he wants to ask me more about the 'muggle' devices.

After a pleasant breakfast of pancakes (wish they were blue) we loaded our things and got into the magical expanding car. Whoo… after a long drive to Kings Cross station, I was so bored in that car. To tightly packed for an ADHD demigod. But thank the gods Leo isn't in here.

When we arrive at kings cross station I start to worry about platform 9 ¾. Even I know that all trains are all whole numbers.

"Um…" I start. "Where exactly is this platform?"

"Between platforms 9 and 10" the cryptic response gives nothing to reassure me.

"Uh how do you get there?"

"You'll see"

 **Mwaahaha! Ya know I just love the occasional Percy running through the wall. Sorry this took a while because my mom banned me from fan fiction until I read something (2 full books) for school.**

 **Leofangirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo my peeps! I just noticed that I left out Percy's wand ceremony. Do you want me to add it in? Sorry… Uh reveiw time!**

 **Guest: Percy didn't know because he was sent off to yancy just before the letters came. Hecate didn't prepare him because how do you explain knowing what you need to know about magic if you didn't go to school?also they are twins, but Hecate sent him back in time. They are the same age.**

 **PJandLGequalslove: thx! •w•**

 **Guest: Percy is lying because isn't camp half blood a secret? Also he would tell Harry, but Hermione and Ron were there.**

 **Witch King Of Time: sadly I had to sleep. Also I can't read nonstop at school. Ugh. Sorry again.**

 **Carlos: funny, I got almost the same review from someone. I think her name was Melissa. Hers was better because it had good constructive criticism. Please tell me why u hate my story so much. Also if Melissa (?) Is reading this, thanks for the constructive criticism! •w•**

 **On with the shoe!**

 **Harry's POV**

When we told Percy that we had to run through the wall to get to Hogwarts he freaked out. Like seriously how do you ask about running through a wall 398 times?

We're at king's cross station now and we're about to run through the wall. Mrs Weasley instructs Ron and the twins to go first. No problems yet. It's Percy's turn now and with no hesitation he sprints toward the wall.

I would like to say that he made it safely through the wall, but he actually ran into one of the muggles. Percy turns to apologise but then seems to recognise her. He then sprints through the wall twice as fast as I thought humanly possible.

Once everyone has gotten through the wall and all of us are on the train I ask Percy why he sprinted into the wall. Thank goodness whoever is in the cart with us is asleep.

"Uh… it was one of my teachers from America, and I didn't want her to see me."

"May I ask why you were so terrified of her?" Hermione questions.

"She would tell all of the other teachers that I'm in England."

"Oh" Hermione breathes. She then starts to ask another question, but she is interrupted by Ron.

"What the bloody 'ell are you talking about?"

"Percy met one of his teachers from America and was too scared to even apologise for running into her."

We sit in silence for a while. Then Percy asks "what is Hogwarts like?" We spend most of the rest of the train ride telling him about Hogwarts. Malfoy came in once, but eventually he left.

"So how are we sorted into the houses?" Percy asks.

"The sorting hat goes through your memories and decides". Percy looks absolutely terrified. And before I can ask him why he is so scared the train screeches to a stop.

What? Why did it stop? I'll find out later, but it's cold. The windows are frosting over. The door slides slowly open and I hear a strange noise. A screaming echoing painful cry that echoes in your soul. Then I see it a black cloaked figure hovering above the ground. As if it's presence somehow woke the man up he is on his feet in seconds and brandishing his wand at the monster. Huh I should probably take out my wand too.

The creature leaps at me, just as the man yells expelliarmus and it's fingers only brush my shoulder.

I feel sad, so sad. It's dark. Where did everyone go?

 **Percy's POV**

The thing that attacked Harry leaps at me now. But then it hesitates. It's aura is starting to make me fall into one of my flashbacks, but the adrenaline is keeping me awake.

"Expelliarmus" the man yells again brandishing his stick. I have my wand too, and I can supposedly do magic with it. This would be so much easier if the thing knocked everyone out so that I could use riptide. Hmm, I wonder if that thing has blood. All of the monster I've fought before had some sort of blood. Before I have to break my promise to Annabeth the thing floats out of the door.

I drop on the ground next to Harry and check to see if he has a pulse. He is breathing, but he still won't wake up. The man hands me some chocolate, and I snatch it from him then, deciding to trust the stranger, and force feed it to Harry.

The rest of the train ride is until eventful. Eventually Harry wakes up and we are introduced to the man as Professor Lupin.

When we reach the station I carry out my goldfish/skeleton sea serpent to the platform. There are some boats waiting and a giant is standing there waving to some kids. It might be wrong to attack one of the employees, so I decide to attack him, only if he attacks me first.

The other option is to ride in a carriage led by some skeleton horses. Lots of people were going that way. Boats guarded by a giant, or skeleton horses. Yay. Actually no this isn't such a hard decision. I go to the carriages with my brother and friends. As we are leisurely riding along I ask about the horses.

"What horses?" I must really be going nuts.

"Whaddya mean what horses. The skeletal ones pulling this cart." I reply. They all give me weird looks.

We arrive at the front door and go in. There are four long, and I mean long, tables. I go to sit at the red one with my brother, but I am stopped by Professor Lupin. He drags me up front to face an older man with a long beard and wise eyes, not unlike Chirinos.

"Hello," he starts "Mrs Weasley told me that you were coming. Percy Potter is it?"

I resist correcting him with the fake name I had used for the last 8 years. "Uh, yes"

"Well you can go stand over there" he says gesturing to a door "the first years will be coming soon"

"Thank you" I walk over to the area that he pointed to. If all eyes weren't in me earlier, then they are now.

Once all of the 'first years' AKA little kids arrived the one of the people seated at the table up front took out a hat and set it on a stool.

The hat started to sing, wait what? As soon as I got over the shock of the talking hat I realised that I had missed most of it's song. Hopefully it wasn't important, because I missed the entire thing. They called out names… I was totally listening… and eventually they called out "Perseus Potter"

 ***Hides* sorry that took so long… next chapter will be sooner tho.**

 **Leofangirl Away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again friends! Um, just to ask again, do you want Percy's wand ceremony? Shoe shalt go onith now.**

 **Percy's POV**

As I walk up to the stool I try to figure out how to not have to wear it. Don't want the poor thing to be terrified of what I saw downstairs. I clutch the pendant for Annabeth's help, but she has nothing. Oh well, I'm already there.

 _Hmm, what do we have here?_ I try to block it out of my thoughts. _No response? I would think that you of all people would be surprised that I talk._ I lose control of that imaginary dam I've built in my head. _Wow, what is this? Interesting. Went back in time to save your brother. Hufflepuff, interesting. Veteran of two wars, leading the charge, well that would do you good in gryffindor._ I sit in silence as the hat assesses my memories. As long as it doesn't spill my real age I will be fine. _Oh, what is that, don't want me to tell them your age? I didn't know that you were so selfish._ Thanks I say(think?) Sarcastically. Are you going to keep it a secret? _Eh, maybe._ Angrily I let a little of the memories of Tartarus slip through my grasp. _No make it stop!_ The hat screams aloud _I won't I won't, just make it stop!_ I can't see, as the brim of the hat is over my eyes, but I'm pretty sure that everyone is looking at me. Well than make up your mind! I think angrily _I don't care anymore, just make it stop!_ The hat continues to scream aloud. Fine then, I'll go with my brother. _No, you're too cruel, blackmailing the hat that will decide your fate, go see how you fare in_

" _Slytherin!"_

The hat is taken off my head, and I see that everyone, as I assumed, is staring. I ignore them and walk to the table. They finished the sorting, but everyone was too preoccupied with watching me to really pay any attention.

The blond that I had met on the train, Malfoy as I believe, was next to me. My brother didn't really like him, but I dunno he seems kinda okay. On the train earlier he had this haughtiness, All like I'm better than you and that stuffs. Now he seems more chill. He is also staring at me, which is weird, as we are literally sitting next to each other on a very crowded bench.

Once the food had appeared, I had freaked (especially because there was nothing blue, like not even one blue cookie) out when it did, we got to the eating. Draco introduced himself as the great pureblood Draco Malfoy, haughty sniff. **(AN if you can guess this reference I will give you blue cookies)**

"What's a pureblood?" I ask. Pretty much everyone at the table looks at me. I take the moment to introduce myself "also I'm Percy, I don't what kind of blood"

One of the boys at our table, he was kinda heavy, stated "well Percy I don't know what kind of blood, that's a pretty long last name you got there" okay, so he's pretty stupid too. He then introduced himself as Goyle.

"No, I don't know what kind of blood, as in blood status." Draco corrects him, facepalming as he does so. "What kind of wizards were your parents?"

"Uh…" I silently curse myself then grab my pendant and hope that Annabeth has a plan. _Tell them to ask your brother, you were just introduced to this madness; and from what I can gather, everyone thinks your dad is the same as his._ "Ask my brother; I was just introduced to this madness."

Draco glares at me, as if I was asking him to jump into tartarus ( Annabeth didn't even have to ask me) and says "No. You ask him"

"Ah, good to know. He hates you too." Honestly I've been hoping that he was just faking his hatred of Harry… but I can tell that he obviously wasn't.

Eventually after desert, still no blue cookies, we all left to go to bed. We get into the 3rd years room, and I go into the bathroom to change out of this mega uncomfortable robe. Then I go to bed, hoping that I can see my brother tomorrow.

 **Harry's POV**

So my brothers a Slytherin. Uhhg. I remember how the hat literally screamed to be taken off his head. I wonder what happened to him while he was in America for those 3 years. Maybe he was kidnapped, or abused. He didn't especially seem terrified of his 'teacher', but he definitely didn't want her to see him.

It's also going to be much harder to figure out what happened to him, now that he's in Slytherin. Heh, well now I know that Slytherin won't be winning the house cup. Percy could probably lose around 2000 points by just standing next to a teacher. Hmm, wonder if he'll take third year classes, or first. Wonder if he'll be good at quidditch?

The next morning we all get up and wander downstairs to the dining hall. Ron, as usual is excited by the prospect of food, but is also too tired to comprehend the idea of stairs, and moving ones at that.

When we actually get downstairs we walk in to see Malfoy force feeding Percy a pancake. Through the crumbles of pancake I can hear Percy yelling for blue food coloring.

"Um, Hermione do you know any spells to you know uh turn pancakes blue?" When Percy and I were younger he would only eat blue ones; going to the store and using quarters that he found to buy the food coloring, because Uncle Vernon wouldn't spend a cent on him if his life depended on it.

"Uh, I'll have to research it, why?"

I point in my brothers direction and say "he only eats them if there blue" we can hear his moans of blue all the way across the room. With the immediate problem taken care of I then go to ponder Malfoy's rather strange behavior. Percy can do things like that; make someone who hates his guts love him overnight.

Professor McGonagall walks around with the schedules for the day. When she reaches Percy she exchanges a few quick words with him and moves on. I go back to eating.

When Professor McGonagall reaches us both Ron, and I jump up. She gives us our schedules, ignoring our sudden awakeness, and says "Mr Potter, and Mrs Granger, would you please come to my office after breakfast?" We agree, and finish eating. We then get up to go to her office.

"So… what now?" I ask as we wait outside. Percy and Professor McGonagall suddenly come around the corner. We are led into her office.

 **Percy's POV**

Navigating this school is like navigating the labyrinth, blindfolded with your hands tied behind your back for good measure. Somehow I was allowed to keep smaller Bob with me, and now he is currently swimming around in his tank in the dungeons.

But thank goodness Professor McGonagall was able to lead me to her office, it had taken me 20 minutes just to get downstairs. Ugh. Anyways, I had her class first, so I didn't have to worry until next class. Harry and Hermione were here too. Hmm wonder why.

"Percy?" Professor McGonagall asks, obviously I missed something.

"Uh, er… what?" I ask.

"Percy," Harry starts "you're going to be in Gryffindor classes with us, so I can lead you around and help you catch up. Professor McGonagall says you're too old to be with the first years." Too old, understatement of the century! I'm 18! Harry must have noticed my smirk, and gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very excited.

 **Bam! Done. I have no excuse for how looooong this took, other than that I just became obsessed with the legend series, no spoilers please! Should Percy have an extra little wand ceremony, like down here. If you want of course.**

 **Leofangirl away from the internet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm heere! Hi Sorry I've been sick, and you might think, well Leofangirl, seeing that you were sick, and that you just laze around, and pretty much do nothing, why weren't you writing? I was too sick. Okay! Um… oh and thank you guys for all these positive reviews. They really make my day!;) Also Leo is starting to collect my flames for me. He has started to eat them, and I just a little worried about his health. But, ya know I know nothing about the rare species that is the Leo-beast. DO YOU WANT A WAND CEREMONY FOR PERCY? I've asked a couple times, and so far have gotten no response.**

 **Hermione's POV**

Update to Percy's weirdness. He smirks when people say that he's 13, which he is… unless he isn't. He's weird that way. Makes you question his age.

Harry seems pretty happy that he gets to have classes with his brother. Like really happy. I mean, that we WOULD have had care of magical creatures, and potions with him… but Malfoys in those classes. You get my point.

Percy was looking pretty excited about classes as well. Professor McGonagall makes Harry and Percy go to their seats and drags me into her office.

"As you know, Mrs. Granger, you have been allowed to use a time Turner for classes. This is a very dangerous object, but I know that you, of all students are responsible enough to use it. I'm assuming you know how it works"

"Yes professor"

"Good." She hands me a small box. I quickly slip it into my bag, and hurry into her classroom, as class is in two minutes, thanking her profusely along the way.

Professor walks in behind me, just as the rest of the class file in. Percy and Harry are in deep conversation about something, and I slide into the nearest seat, that is right next to Percy. Everyone still seems to worry about having a new kid… the fact that he's a Slytherin won't help. Oh… and the screaming hat. I know he's a good person, but even I think he's a little different.

"Okay everyone, this is Perseus Potter. He's going to be in Gryffindor classes this year. Percy, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" I could tell from his immediate face. _NO!_ But he stood up, and walked to the front of the room.

"I would rather you not call me Perseus. Call me Percy. Um… I went to New York while Harry, my brother, got to have fin **(fish puns! *Makes devil face* Okay bieeeee)** here. I have barely any experience with magic, so… yeah." He walked back to his seat, and went back to fiddling with his pen.

" I hope you all…"I don't normally zone out while teachers are speaking… but you understand my situation. I already know exactly what she was going to say. I heard it enough in muggles school. I _am_ thirteen.

"... Okay now on with the lesson. For those who don't know what transfiguration is, it is transforming, or changing the appearance of objects." As an example she took out a match box and transformed it into a bird. "This is what we be doing in class today." She waved her wand again and a matchbox appeared on everyone's desks. "Begin" she wrote the charm on the board. _Avifors._ We began.

 **Harry's POV**

" _Avifors"_ I say, pointing my wand at the matchbox. It grew wings, but didn't actually turn into a bird. I turned to help Percy, only to see that his matchbox had grown bird feet. No lie it looked funny.

"Try again" I encouraged him.

" _Avifors"_ he mumbled, and this time tapped the box with his wand. Immediately it turned into a bird… sorta. It was a very fluffy matchbox with wings, a bird face, and a fluffy tail. I looked over to note that Hermione had already finished the task, and was studying for runes. I hear it's a really difficult subject, so for once I don't judge her for such extensive studying on the first day.

My matchbox flies over and pratically smacks me in the face, reminding me that I had not finished the task yet either. I tried the charm again, this time I tapped the box-ish thing with my wand, like Percy had done.

And then _poof!_ there was a bird on the table, it was red, and cardinal-like, and twittered as it flew around my head, making me look like one of the cartoon characters on the show that Dudley likes to watch. I snicker quietly to myself, but Percy hears, man does he have good hearing.

"Wha?" he questions.

"Oh, I was thinking that I looked like those characters in dudleys TV shows when they get knocked out with this bird flying around my head." we both laughed for a minute, the I helped Percy with his bird. His was different from all of the other birds. It was sea-green, and had a trident like shape of darker feathers down it's back. Being completely honest I am just a pinch jealous that he was able to make such a pretty bird, his first time ever doing magic. Just a pinch.

"Percy?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" he replies absentmindedly.

"Did you hear anything the Professor said about us being in the same class?"

"No…"

"Well she also said that you could come into the Gryffindor common room to study with us."

"Cool, and?"

"Would you like to come study tonight? I have something I want to show you"

"Sure, um.. Also Draco, kind of wants to know what blood… um something… I forget, We are?"

I immediately go cold, "what does it matter to you?"

He seems taken aback at my sudden change in tone. "Um… I just wanted to know. I don't know customs here, but if it doesn't matter then..." I immediately feel guilty for my anger.

"It doesn't matter to me or you, just rich Slytherin prats, like him."

"Oh… you know Draco isn't that bad when he's not acting for the other Slytherins," I doubt that, but nod.

"Okay, mai-" I'm interrupted by the Professor, announcing that it's time for us to go. I rise and gather my things, thankful for the interruption. Ron, Hermione, and Percy join me as we leave to go to…. Potions. Yaay. Also we have it with the Slytherins. Double Yaaay.

But I mean we have Care of Magical Creatures next… What could go wrong?

We walked in and Snape greeted (read yelled at us for being late when we were the first ones there) us by the door. We sat down, and percy chose to sit next to me, so we would be partners. I hope we don't mess up the potion, but snape might go easier on us since Percy is a slytherin… but, he's my brother so...

After everyone has sat down Snape begins the lesson. Percy is actually pretty decent at potions, even though he can't read anything on the board. His dyslexia must be absolutely KILLING him. The potion came out perfect though, and even Snape couldn't find anything wrong though. Draco stayed away, and didn't do anything too outrageous, even though his potion went completely wrong, he probably got just as high marks as us. Ughhhhhh.

 **Oh man… sorry that took so long, but I've been REALLY busy.**

 **Drarry? I don't know. Give me feedback!**

 **I can't even say how sorry I am that this is so late. I'm thinking about starting another story, that would mean updates are a little farther apart than usual… tell me what you think. I'll try to write another chapter before too long… TRY.**

 **Leofangirl Out! Farewell my waffles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Um I Have nothing to say except Drarry? And Wand Ceremony?**

 **Percy's POV**

As we walked towards Care of Magical Creatures (what is that?) I thought about the conversation I had with Harry during transfiguration. Draco isn't really that bad when he isn't near the other slytherins. I mean sure he dislikes my brother… but, I'm sure they could be friends. Or at least not try to kill each other on sight like they tried on the train… I was peacemaker, and it was possibly more difficult than stopping the Roman-greek war, and that was difficult.

I don't know why I'm so nervous about Care of Magical Creatures today. Just got this gut feeling, and you all know what happens when I get a gut feeling.

My dyslexia sucked _so_ much during potions. Snape's cursive is a literal tartarus. I quickly grabbed the amulet and thought of Annabeth to save myself from the oncoming flashback. _No, we're not in there_ she reasures me.

I haven't really got to hang out with Draco as much as I want to. I mean at breakfast sure, but then he was feeding me _normal_ pancakes NORMAL PANCAKES!

Yeah I'm probably overreacting. But they weren't blue.

 **Harry's POV**

When we arrive at care of magical creatures we all stand around Hagrids pen, I'm not sure if we should go in. And anyways there are some really cool looking horse-eagle things in the pen. Hermione probably knows what they are.

Just as everyone is starting to worry, and try to peek into Hagrid's home he turns the corner and greets the class.

"So, hi," he starts. "Today's yer first lesson, yet in for a treat." He looks really nervous, but pretty darn excited too. He gestures to the pen. "These here are Hippogriffs, now they deserve extreme respect. Don't offend them." I can feel him almost glare at Malfoy.

"Turn to page 371 in yer books" Percy's, Hermione's, Ron's and my books immediately flop open in our hands, after we carefully rub their spines. I remember Percy practically leaping around the room, trying to catch his rogue book after he tried to open it.

I quickly read the section on Hippogriffs, pretty much there bird-horses. The feel like they deserve respect.

"Now who of you want to go first?" Hagrid questions. Percy immediately volunteers. He hops over the fence, Into the pen with Hagrid, and the beasts.

"Now this one 'here is called Buckbeak, no go on, bow to 'im" Percy bows, and reaches up to touch the beast's feathers.

 **Percy's POV**

Okay, Buckbeak seems alright. I haven't gotten too many bad vibes from him. So… I guess I'm going first. I bow as Hagrid suggested, and reach out to touch him. Bad idea. Either he didn't want to talk earlier, or I wasn't close enough or _something_ I could hear him loud and clear now. Except there was no time for discussion.

He lunged at me, and squaked something like _sea spawn_ hey I can't exactly speak eagle. Okay? But I jumped out of the way, resisting the urge to pull out riptide. It's all right! I try to reassure him. I won't touch you, just please don't kill me! His anger fades away and he stops chasing me around the pen.

"I don't want to ride you!" I yell aloud. _Oh… okay you can pet me if you want, but If you even look like you're going to try to get on me..._ Okay, okay! I interrupt him. I bow again, and reach to pet him again. I'm pretty sure that at least 50% of the class thinks I'm crazy. I probably am, but as my hand brushes his soft feathers I forget about that. HE IS SO SOFT! I continue to pet him, and Hagrid invites some of the other students into the pen. Most of them hesitate, but I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to pet one together. Eventually the other students com in and start introducing themselves to the beasts.

I leave Buckbeak with Draco, and some of the other Slytherins. Hopefully he won't get _too_ mad. Hopefully.

I go over to see Harry, and bow to his hippogriff. I won't ride you. I tell it. _I am a she!_ Her. I meant Her. Yep meant to say her.

"Hi" I say to Harry and co.

I can tell they want to know what happened. "Uh… Buckbeak was erm.. Mad because he thought I was going to um... ride him"

"Okay," they mumble. Then I hear something. A scream.

Buckbeak is lunging out towards Draco, his claws outstretched to tear his flesh to ribbons. I do the only logical thing, jump in front of him, and push him out of the way…

Ouch. Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch. Ouch. That hurts. I am vaguely aware of some yelling, and someone picking me up. I am carried away.

 **Harry's POV**

When Draco screamed, and I saw Buckbeak attempt to kill him, I was silently rooting for the Hippogriff. Just a little… but when Percy jumped in front of him… and then practically killed by the angry Hippogriff… before Hagrid could rescue him.

I rush over to Percy's side and hagrid picks him up, and carries him away…

 **Hey guys, wasserp? Heh. Sorry this took so long… although it's probably a bit faster than my other chapters…**

 **Uh…. Wand Ceremony? Bieee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Leofangirl here! Uh… Wand Ceremony? That's all enjoy!**

 **Hmm who should I torture next…:]**

 **Percy's POV**

Ow… still ow. But okayer ow. Wonder how Grover's doing ow. Is the empathy link still intact ow. Thinking hurts. I slowly open my eyes, and see that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are here. They're doing homework. "Hi…" I try to mumble, although it sounds more like a _mphhh._ Harry hears me anyways.

"Percy! You're okay!" He yells joyfully. The worst part of being injured is that you can't make sarcastic comments when you're mouth feels like it's full of hydra guts, or something.

"course I-am" I try to say "Annabeth would kill me if I was dead, march right down to the underworld, and kill me a couple more times"

When Ron, Harry, and Hermione give me weird looks I realise my mistake… "who's Annabeth?" Harry asks.

"A close friend" I reply quickly. Hoping to avoid my mistake.

"And what about this underworld?" Ron questions, this one will be a little harder to explain.

"Uh.." I say and decide to tell just a sliver of the truth "well at the summer camp I went to, while in America I… the camp instructor wanted us to learn about Greek mythology, I really got into it, as with most of the camp and we started.. ya know kind of worshipping the greek Gods at the camp."

"Like Pluto and Jupiter and those ones?" Hermione questions.

"Uh.. sorta.. those are the Roman ones… we do the greek ones, like Poseidon." I try to sit up, to see them better. OW! OW OW OW OW OW! I fall back on to the bed, and Hermione runs to (hopefully) get the doctor.

Hopefully they are as good as Will...

 **Harry's POV**

When Percy flops back down into his bed I freak out. I could see him easing his way up into a sitting position before he fell. Hermione, always the logical one, runs to get the med-witch.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Mphhhhh" okay so he's alive. That's good.

"You good?" I ask him.

"Mhabie" okay okay, calm down Harry, Percy's okay… he's okay.

Madame Pomfrey runs in and shoos us away because we 'agitated the patient'.

Hermione goes to the library for Merlin knows why, and we follow her, because… what else should we do?

When we get there Hermione starts running around, grabbing books. She orders us to claim a table, although there's no one here.

She runs by dropping stacks of books on the table as she goes. I take a look at one of the books on the table. _Hippogriffs, written and Illustrated by Samuel the Hippogriff._

A book written by a Hippogriff? Has she cleared out the section yet? I open the book anyways, and find…

 _Skauk neigh squaaaak neigh squak skuakity squak._

I stop reading there, and shove the book back onto the stack. I see the familiar first year book, which I know is in English, and open it to the section on Hippogriffs.

I scan the page and find… nothing new. This is going to be a long night, assuming that Hermione is going to take these books back to the common room and make us read them.

Yesterday I had been so sick with worry that I was unable to do anything but think of Percy. I had barely slept last night, and I know that I should get some rest, but I'm already planning to go see him tonight.

As long as I can get away from Hermione and her book army.

I flipped through another book, thankfully school started on a Friday, so today is Saturday, so we have all day to search these books for… uh whatever Hermione's looking for… yeah.

I flop in my chair and pick up another book. This one is thick, pretty new, and… not about Hippogriffs? Greek mythology. Okay. Well yeah we should know about my brothers forced-ish religion. I start to read, and prepare myself for a long, boring book, but instead I get something better.

 **(Goes and gets book… oh and extra disclaimer)**

I _hope I'm getting extra credit for this. A publisher in new york asked me to write down what I know about the greek Gods, and I was like, "can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."_ What? I keep reading.

 _But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they show up in your face, then I guess writing this down is my good deed for the week. If you don't know me, my name is Percy_ wait Percy! That's not possible. Wait oh.. Jackson. Nevermind.

But I'll keep the book anyways. It seems interesting. Hmm. I slip it in my bag and continue to check out the books about Hippogriffs.

Hermione finally sits down at the table and reaches out for, you guessed it, Hippogriffs, by Sameul the Hippogriff. She opens the front cover, and I can tell that she's astounded at what she finds.

I start to laugh.

I can't help it it's funny! She scowls a little at me and says "do you think we could translate this to English? There are some animal-speak encyclopedias".

"That might work" I reply. We go off into the creatures, and beasts section and grab some more books, then dump them on the table.

Man books are heavy. How does Hermione carry all of them without breaking both of her arms? I open one on eagles and flip through to find an eagle-speak spell. There were no books on Hippogriffs, so Hermione is going to try to find one for horses, while I find one on eagles.

I finally find the spell. I poke Hermione and Ron, who joined us trying to find the spells about 20 minutes ago.

"Guys I found the eagle spell"

"Cool, Hermione has looked through every single horse book in the library, there's no spell for it." Ron states.

"We can try just the eagle spell and then try to decipher the book." Hermione suggests. We all agree, and perform the spell on each other.

The book still looks like nonsense. But now there's the usual and, and the and Hippogriffs and food. **(my gosh look at that sentence)** Still nonsense. We decide to keep the book anyways, just in case we find the spell. (Ya know the one for horses)

Walking up to the hospital wing, I start to get jumpy. I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happen.

But too late to turn back now.

I didn't bring Hermione or Ron, I just need some quality time with my brother. Just me and him. Maybe he'll tell me about his time in America. It just seems like he's really uncomfortable sharing it, but he knows I'm there to protect him.

He'll tell me. It's just the sleep deprivation telling me that he won't. I'm just tired. Oh, and I'm also here. I slip through the doors and sit on one of the empty beds, I don't want to wake him. Maybe I'll just watch him sleep. That sounds stalker ish.

But then he moves. Percy drags himself out of bed, madame Pomfrey must have gave him some really good medicine, and he Stumbles over to the table, where a cup of water is resting. He picks it up, and dumps it. On his head.

He's probably hot, and that's normal, but him staying dry is not. I must just be sleep deprived. Only elementals can do that type of magic.

Right?

 **Okay and that's all folks. That's a wrap. Go home we're gonna start shooting at hmm 12:30 tomorrow. In the morning. See you all soon!**

 **Leofangirl :]**

 **Okay, but I won't be able to write one chapter in that amount of time tho.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. Yeah**

 **Percy's POV**

I feel the cook water run down my back and slouch with relief. ahh I can feel it healing those cuts. From what I can tell, the wizards medicine doesn't work on me. Or it's just a REALLY slow working kind.

I reach down into my pocket, and pull out some ambrosia and nectar. Thankfully they didn't change me into hospital clothes. That would suck.

I pull off my shirt, and take a look at the wounds. I start to feel self conscious about all my scars, but brush the feeling away. Wizards don't have security cameras.

I pour the nectar in the cuts and feel another wave of relief. I debate risking the ambrosia, then decide against it. I pull my shirt back on, then flop back in the bed, slightly wincing as I hit the soft mattress.

The door suddenly opens and, in a split second decision I, after slightly jumping up, flop down and pretend to be asleep, but hold riptide tightly to my chest.

The door closes and nothing happens.

It's actually quite disturbing that whoever just came in is either invisible… or not thinking that anyone's here. Hopefully the second one.

I lay there for a while, waiting to be attacked my adrenaline lasts longer than most mortals… wizards? I dunno. But I pretend to relax just to be safe.

Nothing moves and slowly I start to fall asleep.

_ **sorry about the short POV_**

 **Harry's POV (the next day)**

I actually got a little sleep last night! Yaay!

Why is this actually something that I'm happy about…

Oh, whatever.

Today's Sunday, so breakfast. Yeah breakfast then visit Percy.

I'm still a little confused about what happened last night. I can't discuss it with Hermione or Ron, I didn't tell them I was going to see him, and frankly they would be mad it they were left out, and anyways I was probably just tired. There's no potion that can heal someone _that_ fast. None.

When I left I was _pretty_ sure that he was asleep. I probably should have waited longer, so that I could be sure, but I was just so tired.

But first breakfast.

I'm starting to sound like Ron.

I roll out of bed and drag myself across the stone floor, grab my robes and walk into the bathroom. Everyone else is waking up, so I get dressed quickly, and run downstairs to eat.

Sometimes I really hate those moving stairs, I mean they're cool and everything, but at 7:30 in the morning when I just woke up?! Nope.

But I get down there eventually. I sit at the table next to Hermione. If course she is like the first one down here.

Ron eventually joins us and aots down to a (while normal for him) HUGE plate of food. We all decide to go see Percy after we finish **(sorry I don't know what you guys eat in England…)** our delicious breakfast.

I won't bore you with the details of breakfast. We didn't talk about much, just small talk, ya know how did you sleep and all that.

Now we get to go see Percy.

As we were walking there I remembered "uh, Hermione, did you find that spell?"

"Oh, yeah it's uh… here let me demonstrate on…" I volunteer a quill, they still work, no matter the color, and hold it out to her " thanks, you just… _augiaform,"_ the feather turns bright blue, "yeah, that's the spell"

"Okay thanks!" I smile at her, then quicken my pace so that Percy is unable to kill someone for the blue food coloring.

Which, thinking back, the house elves don't have…

We're all panting when we reach the hospital wing, and, after catching our breaths we go in. We walk over to Percy's bed, and sit down to wait for him to wake up.

I pull out my potions work, an half foot essay that I'm about halfway done. No one but Snape would give us homework on the first day of school.

Slightly considering just writing _don't, or they'll explode in your teachers face which isn't necessarily a bad thing…_ I end the page with the typical first grade _and that is why you must brew perfect potions._

What? Does it look like I care?

"Whatcha doing?" Percy startles me. I flipped around and relax as I see him sitting upright on as bed.

"Potions."

"Uh… I don't have that work… could you um... ask Draco to get it for me… I mean if that's okay with you.."

"I'll ask Snape for an extra copy to bring to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, so what's up. You look tired"

I decide that telling him that I went to watch him sleep last night is probably a bad idea, so I say "Hermione kept me up reading books about Hippogriffs, so we can figure out why he attacked you and Malfoy."

"Oh… Draco was being a little rude. Buckbeak didn't like that very much."

"Well that still doesn't explain why he attacked you"

Percy looks contradicted for a moment, then says "I'll help you look. Can't hurt" I hand him the Hippogriff book, the one written in Hippogriff and wait for his reaction.

But nothing happens

He flips a few pages, and then looks up "why are you staring?"

Hermione decides that now is a good time to join in the conversation "but.. you… the book… speak Hippogriff…"

Percy looks quizzically at us. "That book… it's written by a Hippogriff. We haven't been able to translate it"

He mutters something under his breath, "maybe being like… almost killed by one makes you able to like talk to one?"

 **sorry It's late guys...**

 **Leofangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wassup! So I've been asked a few times, why didn't Hecate give Percy any former knowledge about the wizarding world? Well… think about it from her perspective.**

 **Hmm voldy won. Why? Harry ded… why? No Percy...hmmm. *picks up Percy* *puts next to Harry* *wipes hands off* better.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Maybe being like… almost killed by one… makes you able to talk to one?" Yeah right.

"Like maybe there's some venom I'm their claws that…"

"Percy, there have been no mentions of venom in any of the books we've read"

"How many have you read?"

"Every book in the library, except for that one.'"

"Oh… I can still read this one to find out…"

A wild Draco appears and I sit up and wave hi to him.

Harry turns around, and storms over to him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, checking that you didn't bruise yourself when Percy saved your life?" Oh… the venom in his voice, reminds me of how I talked to Dudley, I'm actually proud of the way he just sassed him… other than the fact that Draco is my friend.

"Hey" I heaven myself out of the bed, and walk over to put a hand on each of their chests. "No fighting when there's a hurt Percy in the room."

They both hurry me back into the bed.

"Percy you shouldn't be standing up. You could hurt yourself even worse" Hermione reminds me.

I pull up my shirt a little to show them the nearly healed cuts down my side, then I realise, too late how many scars I have there.

"B-but… nothing heals cuts that deep so fast… and… what happened to you?" Harry looks genuinely concerned.

"Don't like to talk about it"

What? Seems like a good answer to me.

I pull the shirt back down.

"Seems like you get attacked by angry Hippogriffs a lot.* Ron jokes.

"Something like that…" I say, trying not to give anything away.

Hermione orders me back into my bed, and Draco comes to sit on one of the beds next to mine… granted not the one Harry and co. Are on.

"So Percy, how are you? Do you need anything?"

"Nope! Harry's gonna get my potions homework for me."

"You're going to let him that the common room?!" Draco says incredulously.

"No. From Snape"

Draco breathes a sigh of relief. "Then looks skeptical." You aren't going to tell him the password are you?"

"Nope! I don't know the password… is it password? That's a cool password in America… but you're… we're all fancy and british." Would probably be something fancy like… qwertyuiop… probably that.

I try to say the password that I just came up with… "qwertyuiop"

Everyone gives me strange looks.

"Qwerteyuiop qwerteyuiop qwerteyuiop qwerteyuiop"

"What?" Harry and Draco both demand.

"Qwertyuiop. It seems like an easy enough thing to type into a keypad."

Ron and Draco both ask "keepad?" Then give each other looks of complete and utter loathing and disgust.

I go on undeterred, hoping that my explanation will calm them down a little.

"It's an um… thing that you type passwords into. Mor-ah-i meant muggles use them all the time."

Hermione nodds, confirming that I'm right. And then Ron snatches the book out of my hands, and gives it to Draco. What the heck man? "here, can you read this to Percy? We've been talking turns reading it."

He takes one look at it and asks "do you think this is funny? My father will hear about this!" shoot now he's mad. Why Ron why?

"Whaddya mean? You can't read it?" My traitorous brother intervenes. Draco storms out of other room, and I try… emphasis on TRY to get out of the bed, but Harry, Hermione and Ron hold me down.

"What the heck guys?!" I yell "can you at least try not to be rude to my friends?! Draco is one of my only friends in my dorm. Actually no. The only friend I have in my dorm! And you can't read it either. Why would you hold me down!?"

They all look a little ashamed, but not too ashamed… like they thought it was worth it. I hear Hermione mumbled something about that madame Pomfrey didn't want me out of my bed.

I give them one of my best death glares and flip over onto my pillow angrily. I would have stormed out of the room, if they weren't blocking the door.

I hear them get up and leave the room. After a moment, when I'm sure they are out of hearing range I yell, as loud as I can and fling the pillow across the room.

It hits a nearby wall with a satisfying thump.

I pick up the book, and debate about throwing it. Out of habit I grab the pendant.

I immediately feel better, and I can hear Annabeth whispering in my ear, and her soft voice calms me.

 _Seaweed brain._ I smile, then let go of the pendant. I lay back into the bed to read the book.

When I finish the first chapter I put the book down. Samuel, seems like a pretty interesting guy… but he talks about things in the godly world. I absolutely cannot let Harry read this.

I lay back to fall asleep.

 **Harry's POV**

I feel kinda bad. Percy does genuinely seem to like Malfoy.

I guess that I'm not very good at having a family. I mean the only family I've had for the past two years wanted nothing more than for me to die. And it was just the perfect opportunity and… even thinking these things makes me a bad brother.

I moan as I lie in bed. I've gotten no sleep, thinking about Percy… and you know generally re thinking my life choices.

I worry about Percy. He seems to have changed so much, while only being gone for a little less than two years seems to have been gone for about 10. He acts so mature and grown up.

I don't know what happened to him in America, but I'm going to find out. I'll bring Ron and Hermione tomorrow.

I heave myself out of the bed, slightly shivering as my feet hit the cold stone floor. I pull a t-shirt over my head and pull on some non-pajama pants. I reach into my trunk and whip the invisibility cloak over my head.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" I whisper into the marauders map as I walk out of the dorm.

I'm worried about Percy. He collapsed on the train, just like me… and we were raised in the same house. But I didn't think of memories of 'home' I was thinking about… well fighting Voldemort.

And he was out longer than me.

I'm worried about what happened to him in America. So I'm going to ask him what happened there. Right now.

I open the large doors to the hospital wing, and step inside.

"Percy?"

He flips out if bed… with a sword in his hand…?

"Huh? What? Who are you?! Show yourself! Are you… Sirius Black? Come out!" He never loosens his stance. And that sword looks sharp. Where did he get it,and how did he bring it in here?

I pull off the cloak.

He stands there for a second, then, as suddenly as it appeared the sword disappears, but I see him slipping something in his pocket. Have to check that later.

"I did not just have a sword in my hand?" He says questioningly.

I'm getting really worried, but I play along with him, "no of course you didn't" I say and sit down on his bed. "I just came to ask how you are feeling"

"Oh… I'm feeling okay I guess. I'm hoping I can get back into my classes soon, ya know" I nod my head in response. Then he asks a question that surprises me, but at the same time I knew he would eventually ask. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's an invisibility cloak. It used to belong to our father, before he died."

"Oh… so it can make you invisible? How does it work?"

"You just cover yourself with it and then you're invisible."

"Can I try it?"

"Sure. If you're feeling well enough I could give you a tour of the castle."

I didn't think that through.

"Sure!" he just looks sooo excited…

"Are you positive that you feel well enough?"

"I've been through worse, I'll be fine"

That side comment worries me but I choose to ignore it for now. For now.

"Okay. If you're sure."

I whip the invisibility cloak over our heads. We push our way out of the heavy doors, and start to wander around the castle.

"Percy? You know how professor McGonagall said that you are allowed in the Gryffindor common room? Do you want me to show you where that is?"

"Uh… sure, but we probably shouldn't go in. Right?"

He then adds "I kinda want to explore the rest of the foregrounds. Those woods look cool!"

"That forest is forbidden. You're not supposed to go in."

"Aww… can we still take a look?"

"Fine"

We start towards the main doors, the Gryffindor tower forgotten.

 **Hey guys! Wazzup? *Dodges table* okay I know that this took a while to write. BUT I had a lot of homework. Okay? Please don't be mad. I promise that I will do everything on my power to get the next chapter to you quicker.**

 **Leofangirl out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAYYY friends! How's it going! Got another wonderful chapter ahead of you, *dodges flaming hammer* sorry Leo I'll put you in soon… somehow….**

 **Anyways, on with the shoe.**

 **Percy's POV**

As Harry and I walk out the main doors to the school I marvel again at the vast landscape around us.

And especially those woods.

"So… can we go see those woods now?"

"Yeah sur-... Who's that?!"

I look to where he's pointing… and see "Leo?"

"Who?!" Harry whisper yells.

"Uh… you stay here… " why does this keep happening?! "Uh… I'll go deal with him."

I walk off before Harry can stop me.

Without the cloak.

"Leo!" I yell at him as he starts to set himself on fire. He turns around.

"Percy?"

"In the flesh, now WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"getting you. Annabeth is worried… also why are you 13?"

"But… Hecate said that I would be back before then."

"Before when?"

"Annie started to worry. How long has it been and how did you find me?"

"Like" he starts to count on his fingers "five days… ish it took me a while to make the time machine, once we figured out that you were not at like Antarctica or something"

I just look at him "it took you 5 days to make a time machine? Leo, I thought you were better than that."

"Supersized mcshizzle got to take a few days off to see the gal,"

"Now how are you going to fix this? My brother is here you know. Did you bring Hazel?"

"One, you have a brother? And two, where? Finally,no. Have fun explaining this to your brother!" He then, being Leo, disappears in a ball of flames.

I feel a rush of air behind me and reach back to pull myself under the cloak with my brother.

"Who was that?!"

"Who was what?"

"The kid who was on fire… you were talking to him… and-" he starts hyperventilating.

"Oh-kaaay… you should get to bed. You're just tired." I try to convince him that he was just imagining Leo… " let's just get to be. You can tell me about to tomorrow, after I get out if hospital wing."

He begrudgingly agrees and drags me back into the school.

 **_linebreakisheretosavethedaaaay!_** _

 **Harry's POV**

 **(Do you want a wand getting thing for Percy? Please review!)**

Aahhhh, the glory of mornings. Wait… oh shoot it's Monday! I have to go!

I again stumble out of bed, still wearing the ants from yesterday. I throw on some random robe of mine, and run down to breakfast, grabbing a piece of toast, and running to go get Percy, and bring him his breakfast. Today he's getting out of the hospital wing, and I want to be there to greet him…. And show him how to get around.

He's made a surprisingly fast recovery, even for a wizard… but I must have been imagining the water ficaso. Dumbledore can't even do that! I think…

I seem to be imagining things a lot lately, probably should tell someone… nah. I'll be fine.

And anyways I'm here now. To question Percy about that Leo guy. Percy is really bad at lying. Especially when put on the spot.

And bring him to divintation. With the psycho, I hope she doesn't scare him too much. I mean she only predicted the deaths of like half of the students in the class.

No Dumbledore. Hiring a psycho is a _great_ idea. Just great. Bad Dumbledore.

I imagine someone hitting him with a newspaper, and find that funny for some reason. I chuckle to myself as I open the door.

I walk over to Percy's bed and shake him awake, gently, and give him his toast. He holds it for a moment, and then stuffs it in his face. He seems to be apologising under his breath. Whatever. We have classes to get to.

After Percy is done thoroughly coating the floor with crumbs we set out to find the divination room.

"So where are e going?" Percy asks.

"Divination. Ya know, like prophecy and stuff. But warning, the teacher's as crazy as… uh…. I don't know. Something crazy."

He laughs at this.

"I'm not scared of… crazy people. More scared of people that want to kill me, and there are plenty of them." I add that to my mental list of weird things that my brother has said. He's starting make me feel like not just two years of school happened in America.

Mentally I start to go through the options, but I keep thinking of one thing, gangs. People say they fight all the time, which would fit with Percy's mindset that almost everything would like to kill him… and we'll, he's so secretive, and… I'm being ridiculous.

Percy would tell me.

"so… how was America?"

 **Nice chapter AAAYYY?!**

 **And yes the Leo thing isn't really that important… but Leoo.. I know it doesn't make sense, okay… I just wanted to add it in there.**

 **Any amigus suggestions?**

 **Okay bieeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**When you say 'one word…' isn't that really three words? Just wondering**

 **Okay….**

 **Yeah, story time**

 **Hermione's POV**

As we walk into the ever hated divination room (Ron and I had met up with Percy and Harry on the way here) the scent of… um… flowers? Hits us like a wall. A very thick wall.

Percy feigns a gag and collectively we all laugh. It feels good to laugh with my friends.

We pick one of the tables, with enough room for all of us to sit. And we sit at it.

Harry Ron and I pull out the 'dream journals' that professor trelawney assigned to us. Percy puts his head on the table, and bangs it down a few times, looking a little more alert afterwards.

"Dream journals please" the professor trills, skipping around the classroom reaching out and grabbing random ones, reading them, and setting them down again.

"Okay, everyone flip to Saturday, and try to decipher their dreams that night with your table" she sings out and we all busy ourselves with trying to look busy.

"So, who's going to go first?" I ask, trying to keep a cheerful demonar.

"Uh… I will" Harry volunteers. We start half discussing his dream. Something about a dog. Harry scribbles a quick bullet list in his notebook as we try to find a dog in the 'dream manuals' .

As the professor comes over to the table I gently nudge Ron, who nudges Harry who nudges Percy. We all start an animated discussion about all the different types of dog we found in the books.

"There's this one. It means like loyalty. That could mean…"

"No. It was this one right? This one means royalty… no that wouldn't make sense, no one here… that I know yet has divine blood"

Percy murmurs something… he does that all the time, and I ask him "what was that Percy?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that this dog in the book looks alot like Cerberus from the Greek mythology. I mean without the extra heads"

"Wait!" Ron interrupts "there's this angel one… did you have a dog when you were younger?"

"No and Ron, I assure you that the dog didn't have wings"

Professor trelawney decides to come over to our table and join in the discussion. Yay.

Hey I can be sarcastic too, you know.

"What are we talking about dearies?"

"Harry's dream professor," I reply politely "it was about a dog."

"Wait. Stop everything" Percy nearly yells "a dog is like a new companion, right?"

That makes a lot of sense actually.

We all decide that that was what the dream was about.

"Okay class that's it for today."

I think about the last class and I'm a little surprised that there were no extreme 'doom! Death! Destruction!' fake prophecies.

As we shuffle out the door and down the ladder Percy's hand accidentally brushes the professor's.

As you already know, it all went downhill from there.

_hi_

 **Harry's POV**

The professor collapses to the ground, well would of if Percy hadn't caught her.

He gently puts her down on the conveniently located stool near the door. Suddenly her eyes fly open, glowing green behind her large round glasses, and in a raspy voice that sounds ancient as the very walls of the school;

" _fail to save what matters most in the end. One shall be lost in the land without rain. Lose a love to worse than death."_ Percy starts to tremble, slowly kneeling on the ground. " _the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, to storm or fire WILL FALL"_ the professor starts to become more frantic, spewing random lines and words " _AN OATH, THE FINAL BREATH, FOES. THE DOORS OF death_ " at the last word the professor's voice does to a near silent whisper.

She falls again, this time into Dean's arms, as my brother is lying on the ground, not moving.

"Percy?" I ask him, hoping for a reaction.

He sits up, his head in his hands, and murmurs to himself. Then stands and leaves the room, not giving Ron, Hermione or I any time to catch up. We run down the hall after him, trying to catch up with his incredibly fast paced walk.

 **Hey guys. So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. Writer block am I right? Heh. Well,non going to start working on the next chappie pretti soom, so uh, have a good day. Or night… or….**

 **No leofangirl. Bad. *Hits with newspaper***

 **Uh bie.**

 **waIT DO YOU WANT AN AMAGUS. IF SO, WHICH?**

 **okay bie for real now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks to all C'Riverblade raxacoricofallapatorius and bean for reviewing. I love both ideas!**

 **On with the shoe. :b**

 **Percy's POV.**

I had to get back to the Slytherin dorm. Then I could be alone and think about what had happened at the end of class. And I could be with smaller Bob. That would be nice.

He's a very good listener, and I can literally tell him anything.

I have free period next (yes I'm still worrying about my grades… it was Annabeth I swear) and the rest of the Slytherins don't. Finally I can have some time to myself and Bob.

I can hear footsteps behind me, and identify them as my brother and his friends.

So I walk faster.

When I reach the door, an nondescript wall, near the door to the potions room I just, at lack for a better idea, band on it and yell "just let me in!"

And it actually works.

The door swings open, and I walk in slamming it behind me. The room I walk into depresses me. Bleak, desolate, and cold, very cold.

So I go up to the dorm, because there's a window into the black lake there. The giant squid, who I learned his name to be Avclippe. Avclippe nodded hello, and floated on by.

After pushing one of the other boy's dressers in front of the door, as well as locking it, and adding some sort of spell to keep the door shut, I flop on my bed.

Bob floats over.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Well… the divination teacher, you know. She could tell…"my voice cracks "all the prophecies I've been in. She was just repeating and repeating… everything. And it makes me… makes me worried about Annabeth. I don't know why."

The fish comes to gently nuzzle my shoulder.

"Thanks" I whisper, and rub him near his tail where he likes it, and eventually both of us fall asleep on my bed.

Of course I can never be safe though.

 _Percy?_ A whispery voice echoes as I open my eyes to complete black, surrounded on all sides by inky reflections of myself. I stumble away, tripping as they turn… as they destroy everything around them, watching as they- I poison the earth, and destroy everything.

I back into another reflection. Watching, with an ugly mesmerization as I kill Achlys, drowning her in her own poison, this time succeeding without Annabeth to stop me.

"No…" I whisper as I watch the world end, a result of my own anger at Annabeth's death. I know that with a certainty that I've never felt before, and I know that even if I didn't see it, she was defending me, and I blamed myself most of all.

I had to stop this.

And that was when the echoey voice, Annabeth's voice, spoke again. " _wisdom's daughter, son of water, separate, divide, and fall through time. A quest to protect one will sacrifice another. Unable to-"_

And then I woke with a start.

It was just a dream I remind myself.

But that really did sound like a prophecy. Trying to act normal I turn to acknowledge the thing that woke me up.

I did not expect it to be a portrait.

Nope, totally did not expect that.

"Mr. Potter" it says angrily, probably for the second or third time.

"Yes?"

"Well I don't see anything special, but the headmaster wishes to see you in his office"

"Oh… okay. Well I better be going to see him then"

So I leave to go see Mr. Dumblydore. Sorry professor Dumbledore.

_&_itslinebreak_

After I had wandered around for a little while I figured out that, hey. I don't know where his office is. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

So I did what any normal person would do, and asked some of the people in the portraits that were playing chess.

"Um… excuse me, do you know where professor Dumbledore's office is?"

"Oh, yes. Go to the first hallway on your left, then turn right, and after the first door take five or so steps and say… oh what was it?" The other portrait shrugged "oh just yell let me in at the gargoyle, as loud as you possibly can, okay darling?"

I nodd in response, and set off to go see the professor.

Okay, hallway. Check. Door check. So now the five steps. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Let me in" I yell, my voice sounding a little more like a battle cry than a demand, which is sad because well I don't want to scare the poor gargoyle.

"Wrong password" it grunts, being a generally grumpy looking gargoyle.

"Uh… I need to go see professor Dumbledore. He asked me to come to the office.* And the miraculously the door swings open, and out walks Dumbledore.

 **(AN see, kindness will sway even the grumpest of Gary's.)**

"Sorry it took so long for me to get down the stairs, now we have much to talk about"

"Uh, okay" I reply and we go up the stairs together.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Mr Potter… I haven't explained this to anyone in a very very long time. Percy, the Greek gods are real, and I am suspicious that one of them a parent of yours. I have confirmed this suspicion with my mother, Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic."

""What about my brother?" I play the innocent card "is he a…"

"Demigod, and no. You are half brothers, like I'm the Hercules myth. How he and his twin brother weren't both demigods. I assume you've learned about the Greek gods in muggle school?"

"Uh yeah… so who do you think is my parent… the one that's a god."

"I would say the it's someone minor, as you haven't be found yet."

I try to suppress a laugh.

Try.

 **Here you go! Finally it's not late… I could have written this faster, but… I need my daily dose of PJO memes, ya know?**

 **But like, dislike, Review! All animagus ideas are being considered, so get yours in before I decide. :)**

 **So bie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm back.**

 **Again.**

 **Thx to all the reviewers :)**

 **I'm naming this chapter.**

 **Dumbledore can't even**

 **Dumbledore POV.**

"Are you okay Percy? Are you choking?"

"No," he giggles "I just find it ridiculous that you think I'm the child of a minor god. I… I mean that my brother is the boy who lived… and um… yeah"

I just let him roll around on the floor for a couple of minutes. I've learned that if a child wants to laugh, it's best to just let them. And, kudos to percy, he's taking this quite well.

"There's a camp, in America, the state if New York, to be exact. There are some people like you there, it will be safer, and you'll learn how to fight. So you can defend yourself from the monsters."

"I'm sorry professor, but I've promised Harry that I would stay with him in this school. I need to protect him from Voldemort." The absolute necessity in his pleading eyes made the decision for me.

"Okay you can stay at the school, but you do need to train. Here are the directions to the room of requirement. There you can train to fight."

" Thank you professor!" He smiled so wide that for a moment I forgot. Forgot about my sister, my past, and for that moment, and that moment only, I felt happy.

He darted out of the room, but then flung his his head around and asked, "are you going to tell anyone?"

"I would keep it a secret, except from your close friends and family. If you must tell them you can."

'Thanks professor!"

Then he is gone.

I yawn loudly, and stretch out my arms. "Fawkes" I call, and the beautiful red bird flies over.

I stroke his head "Fawkes, do you think I made the right decision? I may have put the poor boy in danger by not sending him to camp half blood… I can't change my mind now, so it's best to just wait and see what happens. Right?"

The bird croons in response, the sound just like the one that he made after being revived. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I think of the expression that Harry wore after seeing the phenomenon.

I heave my body out of my chair, and wander over to the window. I pull open the blinds, and push out the thin glass shutters.

It seems like forever ago, but I remember the scene I had happened upon by chance last night as I pondered by the window about what to do with the young demigod.

The past few nights Harry had been getting out of bed, presumably under the invisibility cloak. And the device was spinning that night too. So I assume Harry was there too.

A young boy had silently apperated on to the green of the palace. He had begun to talk to Percy, I couldn't hear them from the window, but then he exploded Into a ball of fire, and then he was gone, along with Percy who probably had hid under the invisibility cloak.

Somehow Percy had already found a way to bring a fire elemental into school. Or, a son of Hephaestus.

This was concerning.

I helped lost demigods, but that was it. I couldn't afford to do anything more, and had to obliviate them of any memories of myself or the school.

I didn't expect my heart to interfere with my faked death, and certainly not my interference in certain wars.

That child couldn't return.

I start to work on the wards to the school, weaving them even closer and closer to each other, until there are no loopholes, no way to get in.

I sigh, leaning back in my chair as I pop a few lemon drops in my mouth. I start to stroke the beautiful phoenix on my arm.

 **Percy's POV**

I practically skip down the hallway and out the door to care of magical creatures. I have no clue why… but who cares. Just let the Percy be happy fate, okay?

Should I tell Harry that I'm a demigod? I mean I could just tell a version of the truth. I could be like ' yeah, and Dumbledore just told me that…' but… what about Ron and Hermione. He'll definitely want to tell them, and who will they tell. Dumbledore said only family, and very close friends, and I'm not sure that I trust anyone with this…

Oh well, focus on the absolute doom of my sanity later, I have class. I see Draco, and Sprint over to see him. He's walking alone, and that's something I can fix.

"Hey Draco!" I yell waving my arms and catching up to him quickly. "Wassup?"

"Oh, nothing… where's your brother? Aren't you two like… attached at the hip?"

I could say the same for you, why are you walking alone?"

"I got into a little… disagreement with them they were being pretty mean to this first year Hufflepuff, and well, you I don't know why but I felt really bad about it, so I left. I just need some time away from them"

"Yeah I get that… the same thing sorta happened with me, well not really… something weird happened at the end of divination and I went to be alone for a while"

The class was going to start soon. "Hey, you want to race!"

"Why the heck not" he says and takes off with me sprinting behind him yelling hey, not fair!

 **So that's a rep. So… I was thinking that I should change the beginning of the story… to make it fit the book, so um… that may take a while. But I'll start working on it right away!**

 **Leofangirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hullo. I have finished editing all that… sorry I didn't do it sooner, but… yeah, I have no excuses.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Ron's POV**

When I see Percy and Draco running through the courtyard I can only think one thing, WHAT? Are my eyeballs working right? I mean, Draco Malfoy, running?

"Guys," I say, poking my finger towards the two boys running through the field, "are my eyes broken, or did I just see Draco Malfoy happy?"

Both stare at the twosome running towards the hut.

"Nope, they're not broken… but, I believe the world is ending…"

They appear next to us, panting, and leaning over the fence. Then Malfoy was lead away from Percy and dragged over to his friends.

Percy walks over to us. "Hey… sorry for walking away earlier, it was just a little concerning that she said all those… weird things, you know"

"yeah," I say absentmindedly, watching Hagrid wander out of his home.

We watch Hagrid demonstrate… something, none of us were listening to anything but the silence that hangs between Harry and his brother.

"Look, okay I'm sorry for walking off on you guys," Percy hisses into Harry's ear "but this is all a little different and surprising for me too. So, I'm sorry if I need some time alone"

Harry sighs "okay okay, can we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"Yeah" they both perform an action, it's pretty weird… they like, punched each other's fists, but they seem okay now.

Crisis averted.

The entire class turns back to 'watch' Hagrid's less-interesting-than-Percy-and-Harry-fighting lesson.

I mean Hermione was watching.

 **Harry's POV**

I'm so so so so glad that Percy isn't mad at me anymore. It was just… wrong. We're a team, so we need to all stick together, and…

Go to DADA.

That's pretty necessary.

I mean, we could skip class, but, I want to see professor Lupin's class on… whatever it's about…

And, I believe that this is his first class with Percy, which should be fun.

 **I was going to end it here… but…**

 **Percy's POV**

As we wander down the hall to the class I start to get a sinking feeling in my chest. Wouldn't this school be monster-proof if it was run but a demigod? I try to remind myself that my teachers are not all evil demons like Mrs. Dodds. (And countless others, but…. I just can't shake the feeling of _: altet alert, this is your instincts speaking. RUN._

Harry really likes this teacher. He can't be evil.

Also he has a really cool room, and that means definitely not evil.

"Hello class, okay so today we'll be taking a little field trip. To another room" the man who was obviously the professor led the group out of the room, down a couple hallways, and into a room with a cupboard, sorta like the one at the dursleys.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the professor to finish telling us about the bogfart inside of the cupboard, and how it was going to be really scary and stuff, but we had to imagine something funny about it and then wave our wands and say _riddikulus_ or something like that. Fun for the whole family. Fishney world! Yay.

 **I did not come up with that. Guess the reference. (My gosh… I sound really cringey right now.)**

Anyways I was starting to worry about what would come out for me. I'm not afraid to face my fears… correction, I think I can deal with facing them… but I'm a little worried that I won't be able to just make it funny.

Okay, if you're scared of jellyfish, then imagine a bow on it, but if you're scared of having your best friend die in hell… see my point?

Neville went first (good for him) and out of the cupboard came… Professor Snape?

Well… anyways, Neville performed the charm, putting Snape in a ridiculous outfit, with feathers and stuff. He looked like the Aphrodite cabin had just attacked him, except lost their style too.

Weird.

Ron went after him, producing a spider… a giant one, 'bout the size of a small car.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron exclaimed, before yelling out "riddikolous" and giving the spider some nice roller skates, and again the creature got a bow. Okey dokey. On to the next one.

Hermione got a fail grade, and I stopped paying attention to the class, what? Sorry, but I was distracted by a really cool butterfly outside the window. Now that I say that, it sounds really stupid… but..

I don't even know what's going on in my life anymore.

When it reached my turn, I momentarily panicked, then turned to face the creature that had been the last boys boggart. I took a deep breath.

The scene transformed so fast I thought it was a flashback. I, along with the rest of the class we're in the heart of Tartarus, and there before me, stood Tartarus himself.

Frozen I watch Damisan fight his father. I watch Tartarus kill him without a second thought. Without thinking, Bob charges, and with small Bobs help manages to hold off the Deity for slightly longer than usual.

I charge after Annabeth, too caught up in the moment to think if the spell that I should be doing.

And then we're in the forest with the airi. Annabeth is wandering, blind. "Percy?" She calls, her voice full of loss and misery. "Why did you leave me?"she stumbles nearer to the edge of the cliff.

"Annabeth!" I yell, cutting through the demons, not carrying if it kills me. "Annabeth!" then I fall to the ground, and I can feel my councious slipping away into a flas-...

 **Oh gawsh im so sorry guys. I…**

 **Well, I've been really busy, and I can't explain how sorry I am.**

 **But I swear the next chapter will come soon. I hope…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi**

 **It's been a while...**

 **Harry's POV**

I watch Percy step up the the boggart. I'm disgusted with myself because I can't wait to see what my brother's worst fear is.

And then the landscape transforms into a disfigured living hell, the earth is covered in veins, and there are stactilicities hanging from the ceiling.

The world flashes on and off, flickering between hell and classroom, and eventually the boggart flashes away and into the cupboard, hiding from whatever this nightmare is. I go to see if Percy is okay, but he is already gone into the tangles of his own mind.

I start to shake his shoulder to wake him, but professor Lupin warns me away from his shuddering form.

" I'll take care of Percy. Class, dismissed" the professor announces. Quietly to me he whispers "if we wake him when he's like this, it might hurt him. Go gather your things, and then we'll bring him to the hospital wing"

As I pass by the cupboard I feel a chill. Recognizing the icy touch of a dementor's aura I whip around and brandish my wand wilidly. Out of the cupboard bursts a dementor. The professor jumps in front of me and the boggart, I now realize, transforms into the image of the moon.

"Riddikulus!" He calls, and the moon transforms into a deflating balloon. Professor Lupin slams it into the cupboard.

"Darn boggart!" The professor exclaims. "It must have peered out and seen you as you were walking by" he locks the door firmly "that's quite enough excitement for today."

He leads me, carrying Percy like a sack of flour, to the medical wing and writes me a note to excuse me from the beginning of my next class. "Take some time to calm down and be sure to have some chocolate." The professor then leaves.

I sit in the chair next to Percy's practically designated cot. I hold my head in my hands and pray to whatever is watching over us. "Please let percy wake up. Please, please"

Finishing off my chocolate in one huge bite I chew it thoughtfully, reminiscing about the last time I was in the medical wing with Percy and Malfoy. What had driven us to bully him like that? He was alone and vulnerable. What kind of gain does one make by biting back at their enemies when they're exposing themselves as weak?

"Are you contemplating life or something?" Percy interrupts.

"Um. No?"

"We have to get to class" he reminds me.

"But…"

" Let's just forget about that and pretend it didn't happen, okay?" He clambers out of bed and I try to force him back into it, before he playfully pushes me off and sets off out the door. "You know," he calls "Snape isn't going to be happy that were so late"

Flashing the pass at him as I run by him, we both set off racing to the dungeons.

Why am I running to potions?

 **-Linebrek-**

 **Hermione's POV**

Potions is a drag today. We're brewing something (I'm sorry I'm tired) and Ron has already messed it up.

I look up from trying to find a way to combat the extra 12 bat eyes that Ron added to the grey soup in my cauldron when I feel a note of some sort hit me in the head. I pick it up and crush it in my hand, before throwing the offending paper in the direction it came from, the Slytherin side of the classroom.

I turn back to the calculations in my notebook. The potion was originally supposed to have 4 bat eyes, so if we repeat the other steps times two in the other cauldron, and then mix them together and then get rid of all but one third of the elixir, then it will be as if nothing happened.

"I'm going to get more ingredients from the cupboard. Try not to make a mess of anything while I'm gone" I get up and make my way to the potions cupboard. I am confronted by the professor.

"Mrs Granger. What are you doing?" Snape drawls.

Crap.

"I… uh, I was going to go get.." the door bursts open, and the terrible twosome, none other than Percy and Harry, enter, red faced and breathing heavy.

"What are you two doing so late to class. I believe that it started over an hour ago." Snape turns away from me and I slip off to the cupboard and grab the ingredients. I return to my seat and as the rest of the class watches the showdown I use the extra time to replicate the beginning of the elixr.

"We have a note from professor Lupin. Percy fell ill during class." Every gryffindor in the class looked away, probably remembering the events of Percy's strange boggart. I wasn't going to forget to question him later.

"Fine." Snape states. He stalks over to his desk, "I still want your potions by the end of class." When Snape looks away I slip the pair one third of the extra potion that I had made to help them make up time. Percy, constantly checking with Harry, continues the potion from where I left off, and I do the same. We fall into routine of following the directions on the board, and soon the only sound is the quiet chatter between Percy and Harry, which, even though I am very close, I cannot decipher.

At the end of class, somehow, Ron and I make passing marks, and Percy and Harry make little better grade. Snape lets us go with an audible glare, if that's even possible, and we make our way to the dorm for some studying. Now, how do I make Percy spill what's really going on.

 **Hey…. so it's been a while, but I hope that you'll forgive me.**

 **So, I need to know if you guys want me to write an extra bit (like down here) of Percy's wand ceremony just for funzies. Also I mean any ideas in the comments are cool too.**

 **Leofangirl Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

 **So I was thinking that I would start updating on Tuesdays. Heh yeah.**

 **Also I've been getting a lot of complaints about my unclearness about how they are brothers. If you have read the myth of Hercules then you know that Hercules has a twin brother who wasn't a demigod. Something to do with how Zeus was disguised as his mom's husband and she was already pregnant. IDK. So I guess it's like the same situation.**

 **Anyways thanks for 70 reviews!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Percy's POV**

We're going to the Gryffindor Common room to study and do homework. In thinking that the plan is to teach me two years of knowledge at midnight. We're also supposed to finish a half foot of paper for Snape and fill out some dream journal.

As my friends, brother, and I walk I feel a chill up my spine. Turning to see nothing I hurry ahead and backwards jog in front of my friends. "c'mon guys. I wanna see the thing!"

Begrudgingly the trio picks up the pace and I continue to walk backward ahead of them. Once Harry has to grab the fabric of my necktie and hold me from falling to my doom via moving staircase.

He also has to save me from a few trick steps.

It's probably a good time to bring me into the common room, because everyone else is at dinner. The plan is just to sit in a corner and hope no one takes too much notice. Like they'll think _two Harry's. Completely normal._ I guess it's probably not too unusual here.

We come upon a portrait, ripped to shreds and everyone stops.

"The fat lady?" Harry questions.

"She's gone!"

"Well no duh she's gone." Hermione's replies. "You can see that if you have eyes." which is technically not true, but whatever she wants.

"Why is this portrait all ripped up?" I question. "Who's the fat lady?"

"The fat lady," Harry explains "is the one who let's us into our common room. It's right through there." He points to the portrait.

" Well…" I reply. "This is bad" Harry nods.

"Well. I guess we go to dinner now"

"Ron! Stop thinking about your bottomless stomach! For once, could you pay attention to the problem at hand? The school could be in real danger! We have to tell Dumbledore!"

" Maybe we shouldn't" I start to say before Hermione turns on me with daggers in her eyes for rebutting her comment.

"well, then, what's your plan?"

Everyone turns to look at me "well, we could ask some of the portraits, and then, when dinner is over, we could tell him what we saw. I mean that like bursting into the great Hall and announcing that the door to your common room is broken could expose the location of your dorms and it could cause panic."

Hermione's and the rest of the group agree. "But, we have to tell Dumbledore directly after dinner is over" Hermione states.

I wander off to speak with a painting of two guys playing chess "what happened?" I ask, as both men are hiding behind the chess board.

"Oh my," the man on the right says "there was this large black dog, and it scratched the poor lady's portrait all up, well at least that's what I saw happen. My friend and I only looked up from our game when we heard the screams."

I gulp. If there was a monster in the school, and it was after Harry, we were going to have some big problems.

He goes back under the table. After asking a few other paintings, a with the same reply I go to regroup with the trio.

"What did you guys hear" Hermione asks.

"Some black dog attacked her portrait" Ron replied. Harry and I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I heard too", Hermione replies. "Is there anything else that one of you heard? Anything that was different?" We all reply no.

"Has anyone seen the fat lady?" Harry asks. He raises a good point, and we all scan the room to see of she was taking refugee in a nearby painting. There's no sign of her.

A bell rings, signifying that dinner is over and we rush to tell Dumbledore what we had gathered.

 **Line breaakkkk_**

As the students are filing out in an unorderly mob we wander into the room, searching for Dumbledore, specifically, but any teacher would do.

I spot him across the room and rush over to him, tapping Harry on the shoulder to get him to follow me.

"Professor!" Harry professor turns. "The Gryffindor Common room, the painting, it's all ripped up!"

Dumbledore takes off at a quick pace and we follow, updating him on what we had heard from the paintings.

When we reach the common room there is already a crowd of terrified Gryffindors.

"Everyone calm down!" Dumbledore dictates.

Professors show up from all the wings to look for the fat lady. My hand is in my pocket, grabbing riptide. Those claw marks look like some monster, and a small hellhound would fit the description perfectly.

Eventually, although it seems like forever, after a few moments the fat lady is found.

She is hiding behind a wild Buffalo in a landscape picture of the Savannah. "He's here!" She cries "SIRIUS BLACK, HE'S IN THE CASTLE!"

Dumbledore turns to me "Percy" he breathes, barley loud enough for me to hear "take your brother to the room I told you about, don't come out until I come get you"

I take off, grabbing Harry by the wrist and riptide in the other hand. Hecate told me that he died, and that I was to stop that. Even if Sirius black wasn't affected by it, it may still phase him.

I duck around a corner, attempting to remember the map that I thought I had memorized.

I reach the correct hallway and pace back and forth in front of where the door was supposed to be, according to the map. The door appears, and I drag Harry in after myself hoping that we end up in some place that we're safe.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Harry's POV.**

Percy grabs me by the wrist, and starts dragging me away. His grip is like irion, and in his other hand there is a pen that he grabbed from his pocket.

We Sprint through the mazes of halls and reach a strange hallway where Percy starts pacing back and forth. A door appears, leading into inky blackness. He drags me in as quickly as possible and slams the door behind us.

In the darkness I push myself away from Percy and light up my wand. I point it at him. "What are you doing?! Where are we!?"

He lifts his hands disarmingly. "Dumbledore told me to bring you here. It's called the room of requirement." I lower my wand before I lift it above our heads.

"It doesn't look much like a room to me."

Percy laughs. "No I don't think it does."

A pinprick of light appears in the distance. It's not enough to make me distinguish my wand, but enough to show us a place to go.

As we walk to the light Percy asks, "how do you make your wand glow like that?" I'm assuming that he's trying to take my attention off Sirius Black, but I respond.

"You just say _Lumos_ and then it gets all glowey."

" _Lumos"_ Percy commands his wand. It flashes a few times before sputtering out. Her tries again " _lumos"_ this time it works slightly better, glowing for a whole minute before it goes out.

He tries again and again, through the duration of the walk. Eventually, just before we reach the door/light I think he gets it, but I can't tell, because the door-light is do bright I can't see a thing.

He steps into the light, and I follow. We step out into a strange room, sort of a bunk or living space. The walls are decorated with sea shells and there is a fountain in the corner.

"Oh, nononono… " Percy looks through the blinds briefly to look outside momentarily. Then he quickly closes them.

He slumps down on one of the beds.

Suddenly he goes to check if the portal we came here through is still there. Into just the right spot he inserts his arm. "We have to go back." He says.

"But Dumbledore says to stay in here."

"He says stay in the room of requirement. I can assure you that this is not it. We have to go back"

Begrudgingly, I agree. We walk back into the dark. As we sit in a spot that's just in a bright enough environment to see Percy across from me.

"What now?" I ask him.

"I guess that since the room is supposed to give us what we want then we could ask?"

"Uh, room?" He questions "could we uh… be in like an actual room or something?"

The landscape around us transforms. We are now in a warmly furnished room with walls of bookshelves and multiple doors leading off into separate rooms.

Percy gets up and checks out a few of the rooms. In one is a kitchen. In another, a bunk bed. One leads out into the hallway, at least I'm assuming, because Percy slams it so fast. We sit together on the softest couch ever and I try to get him to do some spells. At one point we travel into the kitchen and scavenge for some snacks.

I come up with some chocolate cauldrons and Percy has a slice of pizza with blue crust.

Eventually we go to bed. The bunk bed reminds me of the makeshift one we had made in the cupboard under the stairs. Percy had found an old inflatable mattress in the attic and suspended it from the ceiling with some old cables he had found.

Reminiscing the old times, we chatter long into the night. I conk out first, leaving Percy to his thoughts. My dreams are full of large snarling beasts, and once or twice I wake in terror, before drifting off into a rock-like sleep.

I wake up to the smell of sizzling bacon and the rest of a delicious breakfast. On a large table in the main room are the fixings for breakfast. The kitchen door is open, and inside Percy is cooking a pan of bacon.

"Hey"he calls, grabbing my sleepy attention "you're awake now!"

I nod, and then sit at the table. Percy brings over the bacon and then fills his plate with pancakes and actually drowns them in syrup. I gather a healthy serving of food, as to not offend Percy, but I'm not hungry.

He shovels down his food and gets up. I follow him. As he looks to open the door and scoops up his books I remind him that were not supposed to leave.

"Well I'm not missing any more school. You don't have to come"

He leaves and, after a moment's consideration, I follow. As long as I stick with him, it should be fine. I run up to reach his retreating form.

"Hey," I call "you need me to show you where to go"

I rush up to him, and we walk the halls together, and of course, he's doing his divination homework as we walk.

 **Hey, wait a minute I'm not rushing to finish this…. What's going on?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Sorry the last chapter was so short…. It just seemed like a good place to end. Imma post 2 chapters today to make up for last week...**

 **Percy's POV**

I really should have thought through going to classes today. I mean I didn't do any of the homework, and the divination room was creepy. The dream journal was going to be a little tricky. Uh… I watched myself kill… misery? And then my girlfriend spoke a prophecy? Nope.

"Uh Harry, what do we have to put in this?"

"Oh, just make up a dream with some symbols that will be easy to recognize."

"What about words that sound like a prophecy, would she like that?"

"Percy, you're brilliant! She'll love that!"

I have enough evidence to know that this woman is a prophet. Possibly she'll know the end to the weird prophecy, then I can figure it out and… well, I don't know. all know is that Rachel would sometimes end prophecies for you if you started one.

I scribble down the beginning of the prophecy.

 _Wisdom's daughter, son of water, separate, divide, and fall through time. A quest to protect one will sacrifice another. Unable to..._

Harry in tow, we set up the stairs, and push through the trapdoor into the heavily perfumed room. Harry drags me over to sit with Ron and Hermione. A lone hufflepuff is wandering the room looking for a seat. I have her over.

"You can sit with us, if you want." She thanks me and drags over a chair to our crowded table.

"Okay everyone, take your dream journals out." The professor tells us. I continue scribbling into mine, filling out the rest of the journal with slivers from dreams that I remember. I mean the slivers that make me sound sane.

Hermione watches in shock as I finish my homework just before the professor arrives. She turns to the right page in Harry's journal. Happily she notes that my journal is already open. Hmm. She ponders Harry's journal. Excitedly she proposes that he look into several symbols, that she circles in green ink. She then turns to me. She looks over it, stopping at the part that has the prophecy.

I know that it's the prophecy because her eyes go green and smoke starts coming out of her mouth.

" _Wisdom's daughter,_

 _Son of water,_

 _Separate, divide, and fall through time._

 _A quest to save one will sacrifice another,_

 _Unable to give more than you have,_

 _One will be lost."_

Messily I scribble the remainder of the prophecy onto my hand. She turns to me once again, and I note that this time, she was the conduit of the Oracle of Delphi. She acts confused. "My, what happened… oh yes, this bit, Percy, it seems like a prophecy." She grabs my hand and starts talking gibberish about a gift and whatnot.

I make a mental to leave as soon as class is over.

We read tea leaves and study what shapes we see. I get the Omega and alpha symbols.

Harry on the other hand, gets a dog. I at first, thinking that he's going to get a dog, state that he's gonna get one, but the hufflepuff girl states that it probably means that he's either receiving a new companion, or going to have one.

We all agree that that's what's going on, and we read all of the cups, mostly with the hufflepuff girl guessing what the symbols meant. The professor comes over once again. She takes one look into Harry's cup, and before we can tell her what we thought, she cries out…

"The grim! It's the grim!"

 **So… Imma post another one tomorrow to make up for this lateness…**

 **Have a great day.**

 **But wait…**

 **Wand ceremony/drabbles**

Percy held, possibly, the last wand in the store. No clue how, but ollivanders wand shop has been exhausted by my crazy brother.

Ollivanders walks into the back of the store and comes back with a dark blue box. The inside, when he opens it is black velvet. The wand is abnormally long, but has playful scribbles along the handle which seem to have been engraved in spirals. It is light in color and there are holes and dots all along it.

"Pumice stone, 15 inches, with a phoenix core. I'm hesitant to give you such a powerful wand, but I don't know what else.

He picks it up, and I can tell he's surprised by how light the rock is. Routinely he flicks it, and immediately water begins to fill the room. I start treading water and congratulate him on the lucky find. Ollivanders dissipates the water, and we fall to the floor, along with multiple fish.

Ollivander banishes the fish back to the ocean and Percy and I pay for the wand. We walk out of the store and go to get some good ice cream.

 **Now I'm done. Have a very good day!**

 **~ leofangirl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wassup my peeps.**

 **Harry's POV**

The professor drops the cup to the floor, and it shatters. Shards crunch beneath her boots as she races forward and grabs my shoulders.

"You're in great danger!"

"But wait, what is the grim?"

"It's the worst omen of death." the hufflepuff girl that Percy invited over states.

We all sit in silence until class is dismissed. As soon as we leave Percy says "I think that if you get a dog, then… that tea thing will be fulfilled and then you won't die?"

I snicker.

"Percy, that's not how these things work."

He pouts dejectedly.

"It was a good try though." I pat his shoulder and he grins and says " I'mma get you a dog, and then you'll see that I was right"

I tell him okay.

We wander outside to care of magical creatures and Hagrid greets us warmly.

Percy waves hello and asks how Buckbeak is.

Hagrid doesn't reply and instead waves us over to the rest of the students for class to start.

That night after dinner Harry sat at a table with Hermione and Ron. They had all decided that, because the Gryffindor Common room wasn't an available study spot that they would study with Percy tomorrow and instead get some sleep that night.

As they did their homework it was quiet. Suddenly Ron spoke up. "So, Sirius Black, he's in the castle, huh?"

"Yep" I respond.

"And he's trying to kill you and Percy"

"Well, technically, we don't know if he's after Percy, or Harry" Hermione interjected.

"Oh please, Hermione, he wants to kill Harry. If he didn't, then why would he be here?"

We sit in silence again.

"So… I found this Greek mythology book" I say "because Percy, like, believes in it and stuff" I ramble on.

I show them the first page. "It's written by someone named Percy Jackson" I say. Hermione can see my thought process, and goes "Harry, there's no way. There's got to be a million Percy's in new York."

"Yeah, but how many of them believe in Greek mythology?"

Hermione sighs "even if Percy wrote it, nothing comes out of that."

"Well, this Percy thinks that he's the son of a god, specifically, Poseidon, god of the seas."

"Well, then that Percy is delusional. I'm going to bed" Hermione leaves and I turn back to my potions homework. Snape gave us a half foot essay today. It's technically due in two days, but I'm going to start now.

I consider the possibility of Percy being the son of a Greek god, or thinking he's one. That would explain the weird hallucination I had when I was visiting him in the hospital wing, when he poured that water on himself. It would also explain those scars, well sort of.

Getting nothing done, I go off to bed.

The next day we all head off to potions after a refreshing breakfast.

On second thought, maybe the breakfast wasn't as refreshing as I thought, because I can feel my spirits sinking as I go lower into the dungeons.

Percy, as always, is full of energy and practically skipping down the stone corridor. His footsteps echo into caverns that haven't seen light in an eternity and more than once I have to pull him out if a wrong turn.

His lack of sense of direction in the place that he sleeps unnerves me. When we were fleeing to the room of requirement, he knew exactly where he was going. Must have been addrenilane or something.

We reach the class and split off into pairs. As we sit down Malfoy calls out to my brother "Percy, come sit with us* I can tell he's going to say something rude about Gryffindors, but Percy interrupts him "nah, I'm hanging out with Harry right now"

The shock of being turned down was priceless on his face, before he turned away, not in a huff, but good naturedly. I am once again amazed at what my brother has done to change him.

As Snape rambles on I copy down the list of ingredients and steps for Percy. He's dyslexic so he can't read Snape's cursive, but he's used to my handwriting and it helps to have it closer. Percy is a whiz at potions and I'm happy to sit by and let him work his magic.

As the potions are brewing, an elixir that makes you tell the truth, a sulphurous smell fills the air. I look up and to my surprise I see some random Slytherins cauldron bubbling over. Percy looks up too and then the cauldron explodes.

I don't remember being thrown to the floor, but apparently Percy got me under the table and on the floor in the few split seconds we had before the potion hit us. I, being shielded by the table, were dry, but everyone else was dripping with silvery liquid.

Carefully I stood up. The liquid didn't seem corrosive or poisonous, because all impacted material and people were fine.

Snape gave the culprits one day of detention and dissipated the potion. I for one, was furious, if I or any of the other Gryffindors had done that it would have been a months worth of detention and maybe 50 house points. This is so unfair.

Snape dismissed us all and we went out to the lake. It was just warm enough for Percy to convince us to clean off there and splashing around together was quite fun.

 **So there we go. Hope you enjoyed:)**

 **~leofangirl**


End file.
